Different Kind of Love
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Okay, I'm no good with summaries so I'll just tell it straight: This does include an OC, but it is male who is in an internet relationship with Tala Valkov, or Tala08. Problems arise and they need to work past them. TalaxOC YAOI CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone!!! I've brought you guys a brand new fic! No this is NOT based around my female OC Sabrina Wilson for once, hehe. But this is based around my male OC Chadwick Hiwatari.  
Okay so here's the summary: Chadwick is an eighteen year old KFC employed guy who has a dog named Sheila and talks to a guy named Tala08 over the internet. The two form a serious bond and want to meet in person. The only problem is; they live on opposite sides of the World. Will they be able to meet in person? The only thing standing in their way is the distance and an unknown enemy. But will they realise this?  
I am soooooo sorry for the crappy summary. I'm not very good at them ^^;... but I do hope you enjoy this fic. And yes, there will be yaoi later in the story =)  
Enjoy my new fic! =D**

It was a quiet and warm night in the city of Melbourne, Australia. The time was twelve o'seven am and the moon shone higher and higher in the night sky; which was littered with stars. Just about all life was asleep, except those who relished in the night and loved to move around during this time.

Not too far away, in a small apartment a top many others; the light shone through a pair of maroon velvet curtains from a small lamp on a bed-side table where a bed was in a small bedroom that was right next to the tiny kitchen, bathroom and that led out into the small passage-way to exit the apartment room. The bed was currently occupied by a young man, seemingly just in his late teens, not even in his early twenties. He had two tone scruffy hair that stuck out in all directions, slate at the front and dark as midnight black at the back. He had soothing and calm amythest eyes that went against his slight sun-adorned skin.

Next to him in the bed was nestled a large dog. It had a thick fur coat to keep it warm during the cold and bitter winter nights and to make it look more appleasing. The dog was a pure-bred Siberian Husky, a brown and white one with dazzling and enchanting ice blue eyes. They licked their owners face and heard him chuckle. "Alright, that'll do, girl." She wagged her tail in response and watched as her master typed away on the tiny laptop that was nestled on his lap.

For the past couple of nights now he had been on his laptop talking to a complete stranger. A stranger he had met on a forum. Whatever a forum was he didn't know but this person was getting more and more interesting by the day. He had trusted this person enough to give them the link to his msn and then they began chatting on the tiny window. A lot of this was new to the two tone haired teen but he was willing to give it a chance.

He had been waiting for at least an hour or so now for this person to come online, if they even felt like it tonight. He sighed and was about to shut down his laptop when he heard the buzzing and ringing sound coming from his laptop. The person he had been waiting for was online and raring to chat. Estatic, he clicked on the closed window and grinned at what his new found friend had to say:

**Tala08:** _Heyy, sorry I was late. Got held back in class. How are you?_

He smiled and blinked a couple of times and nestled back in his fluffy pillow and chuckled, typing away.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _No worries there, buddy. I was waiting for you and I'm so glad you're online now. Uhmm, I'm pretty good, just sitting here with Sheila. She's been waiting for you as well._

He chuckled and scratched behind Sheila's brown ear and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled down next to him and whined with contention. Chadwick then looked back to his laptop screen and noticed that his friend was writing another message to him. He sat back and waited patiently as his friend was typing. Chadwick knew that his friend wasn't the fastest typer in the world; but what he did type to him was so amazing with so much energy that he just continued talking to him for hours on end. He was then snapped from his thoughts when the ringing tone sounded that his friend had written another message.

**Tala08:** _Sorry for keeping you waiting like that. I was thinking about you during class today and our conversation last night. You certainly know how to make me smile =)_

Chadwick could only chuckle a little and run the tips of his fingers over the smooth keyboard and listen as the keys moved underneath his fingers. He flexed his fingers a couple of times before he placed them on the keyboard and began typing.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _You were really thinking about me? I was thinking about you as well at work today and how amazing it would be if we uhmm..._

**Tala08:** _?_

Chadwick could only breathe in and shake his head at the thoughts that raced through his mind. He quickly placed his fingers back to the keyboard and began typing once again.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Ah, sorry about that. Mind blank..._

He lied. He then closed his eyes a little and leaned back into his bed head. It was made of wood with a soft cushion like back to it. He placed his hand to Sheila's boofy coat and ran his fingers over it. He then heard typing on the keyboard. He wasn't typing... so who then? He opened his amythest eyes and noticed that Sheila had sent his friend a little message. He chuckled and pet her head and took a glance at what she had written.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _fnjbveibgtuhgrtbvgbvdfuuurut_

**Tala08:** _That's some weird language. Is that how you speak at work? Lol._

Chadwick laughed and slapped his forehead. Since Sheila had no idea what she was doing, she just typed any random thing from the keyboard and sent it off. Now his friend thought he was weirdo who spoke like this at work.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Hey sorry 'bout that. Sheila got to the keyboard and just began typing. Oh and we're not at work, we're at home._

**Tala08:** _Oh sure she did! XD, sure you weren't just covering up and letting her take your place? I kind of figured that you were at home. What work place would allow a dog there?_

Chadwick nodded and scratched behind Sheila's ear once again, hearing her boofy tail slap softly against the thick warm duuna. He smiled at her and blinked as his friend wrote yet another message.

**Tala08:** _I won't be able to stay on for much longer, sorry to say._

**Tala08:** _But I'll be on as long as possible tomorrow, or maybe even tonight._

**Tala08:** _Wait a minute... what's the time over there?_

Chadwick scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little and tapped away on the small keyboard.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Don't worry about me, buddy. It's no big deal, do what you have to do and I'll wait. How long do you think you'll take?_

**Tala08:** _I'll be gone until at least ten pm over here, which it's just hitting four now. You should get some sleep and we can stay up and chat tomorrow._

Chadwick could only sigh and close his eyes for a brief minute. He wouldn't be able to go six hours without sleep. Especially since he had his crappy job to return to tomorrow in which he hadn't had a pay-raise. He was over the age of eighteen and had not been given even a few extra dollars. But hey, he only worked in a crappy fast food restaurant where he attracted a lot of the opposite sex.

The managers saw this as a good enterprise for the handsome young man to work in. Since they put him at the cash registers, he would often have to take orders and watch as girls day-dreamed over him with their boyfriends scowling in the background. He hated the look he was given by those guys. He had never been threatened by them or given any hastles but one day it would catch up with him, he was sure of it.

He was then pulled away from his thoughts of this when he felt Sheila licking at his hand and whining at him to look at the screen. He opened his amythest eyes and smiled warmly down at her and wrapped an arm around her back and felt through her thick fur. He read what his friend had written.

**Tala08:** _Hey listen, I have to head off now but, I'll be back online tomorrow and we can talk for ages. I'd love to hear what you did at work._

**Tala08:** _Take care, okay?_

Chadwick smiled and caressed the top of his laptop screen as though it could reach through to his friend and stroke their cheek while they typed. Chadwick then nodded and looked down at the keyboard, quickly typing to his friend.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Sure thing. You have a great rest of the day and we'll chat tomorrow. And yeah, I'll tell you all about work. Bye for now._

He then watched as his friend signed out and left him there, pondering about their quick conversation. What was he going to do for the next couple of hours? Chadwick never really got to sleep until at least three am when his friend would be persisting him to go to bed before he turned into a zombie. Chadwick would often agree but take his time saying goodbye.

He wasn't sure of anything to watch on the internet at this time of night. Boys his age were often into intense porn and watching two girls make out while they stroked themselves. But Chadwick had looked it up before and it had never really caught his fancy. The girls would either be trying too hard or not trying hard enough. And the guys, to him, had lengths that were just not human.

Chadwick, without anything to do, closed his laptop down and shut the lid and got up out of bed and walked to his medium sized television and turned the dvd player on. He looked back to Sheila and smiled. "What shall we watch tonight?" He then chuckled when Sheila stood up and wagged her tail, making her way very slowly and awkwardly across the bed to Chadwick's side and looking up at the dvd's before her. She wagged her boofy tail and barked happily a couple of times and leant back on her hind legs, waving her front paws in front of her face. Chadwick then pointed to a dvd and she barked in response. "I take that as a yes." Chadwick pulled it out and took the dvd from its place in the box and placed it into the dvd player, the tray sliding back into the player and loading the contents of the disc.

Sheila bounded around and followed Chadwick back to the head of the bed and plopped down next to him as he took hold of the skinny black dvd remote and pushed play to play the movie. She wagged her tail once again, resting her head on Chadwick's lap and licked her lips and yawned, watching the television. "Balto was always my favourite as well." Said Chadwick and smiled as the movie began its cycle.

------------

The sun began just over the horizon of the city of Melbourne, setting the city and the tall buildings a blaze as the sun welcomed the fresh new day of city nonsense and people who needed to get places in such a flurry but took their time and patience about it. Some of these people already began to work in their cars, a normal working day being nine am to five pm, but some loved to arrive early; hoping for just that extra bit of raise in their pay. Money was what made the world go around, especially in this city.

In the small apartment just in the slight out-skirts of the city was quiet. Not a sound was heard as the sleeping figure of a young man was seen tangled in his duuna after last night. He had not fallen asleep until two am after the movie had finished. The movie was still playing through its cycle and was turned down so much that slight muffles were heard from the television.

Sheila opened her ice blue eyes and yawned, shaking her head and then the rest of her body as she stretched out on the bed and sat down, looking back at Chadwick and tilting her head to the side a little. Her eyes were full of confusion. Why was she awake but not yet her master? She shook her head again and stood up awkwardly and licked Chadwick's hand, watching as he flexed it and waved it to shoo her away.

His talking was muffled with his head in his pillow. His shirt had been thrown on the floor, along with his pants, but he remained with his deep maroon satin boxers on to keep his lower self covered. He never removed his boxers during the night, and sometimes his socks. If he was cold enough, he would keep his socks on his feet to keep them warm.

He didn't have the muscles that every guy dreamed they would have, but he was happy with his weight. He was never really a big guy and found it hard to put on weight. It didn't seem to work if he ate a lot. His fast motabilism would kick in and drive the food out of his system as fast as he put it in there. Chadwick then sighed and sat up on his knees and looked down at his drool patched pillow. Yes, he drooled during the night and found a large patch of the stuff there the next morning. He shuddered and scratched the back of his neck, feeling along the bump that connected from the base of his neck to the beginning of his spinal cord.

He then felt Sheila's wet nose come in contact with his arm as she whined for him to feed her. She was a growing doggie and needed food for the day, since Chadwick was often at work for almost eight hours a day. He brought in the money, which was a great thing, but the downside was that Sheila had no one to play with; which made her day-life miserable. All she had to amuse herself with was a couple of tennis balls, a squeaky chicken toy and a plastic hamburger. She loved it when Chadwick took a sick day off for her. He would walk her, play with her and fall asleep in bed or on the couch with her. But since she was still classified as a puppy, she couldn't have that much freedom. She needed a play friend.

Chadwick scratched behind her brown ears and got up for the day, walking to his small kitchen and preparing his and Sheila's breakfast. It wasn't a hard job like everyone made it out to be to take care of a puppy. She was quite energetic but still small enough to get tired when she'd had enough play. He did spend a bit of money on her and spoil her, only because he didn't feel as though he could really spend money on himself. What was the point of living by himself and spoiling himself if he had no one to share it with?

He then cracked a couple of eggs in the fry-pan that he had given a minute or so to heat up on top of the hot-plate. He watched as the eggs sizzled and began to slowly cook as he pushed a couple of pieces of toast down into the toaster and pulled the butter from the fridge. He had only an hour to get ready before he needed to be off to work. He worked a crappy job in which he did most of the openings and most of the closings. Yeah, he worked in KFC and hated it. But if he quit his job, how would he support himself and Sheila? It wasn't possible.

He was pulled from his ponders when the toast popped up from the toaster, cooked and ready to be buttered while the eggs sizzled, signalling that they were ready to be dished up. Chadwick turned the stove off, grabbed his spatular and placed the toast onto the plate and buttered it sloppily. He then slapped one egg on each piece of toast and snaked tomato sauce over the eggs. He walked to the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down, looking down at Sheila and smiled.

He pulled one of the pieces of toast and egg from his plate and set it down on the floor, Sheila sniffed it for a couple of seconds and then began to lap it up, chewing at the crunchy toast and lapping up the yolk of the egg that had poured away from the white. She licked the tomato sauce from her lips and kept at it, licking the yolk and toast from her teeth and looking back up to Chadwick as he began to gnaw on his toast and egg.

She sat down politely and swept her tail from side to side on the lino as Chadwick glanced down at her and grinned, giving her the rest of his egg as he finished his toast. "That's all for now, Sheila. You can have more when I come home for my break." Chadwick then stood up and watched as Sheila stood up just as quickly and trotted behind him to their room and jumped on the bed as Chadwick pulled out his work clothes for the day. A pair of black dress pants, black leather shoes that were rather uncomfortable and a crappy KFC uniform shirt. He pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and burped under his breath as he took of his night boxers and tossed them on the bed, leaving him exposed.

He pulled on his fresh black boxers so that they weren't very visible if his pants happened to slip down his slender waist and then pulled on his black dress pants shortly after. Why they had to be black he never understood. Once he zipped up his fly, he lift his shirt up and pulled it over his head and pushed his arms through the arm holes and then shook his head as his boofy two tone hair stuck out in all directions. No matter how much he brushed his hair, it would always turn out a mess, so he decided to leave it. Lastly was his white socks and crappy, uncomfortable, black leather shoes.

Once he tied his laces tightly he picked up his house keys and pulled Sheila a treat from the pantry and tossed it to her. "See you in a couple of hours, hun." He told her and shut and locked the door behind him, leaving a very sad and lonely Sheila to stare at the door her master had just left from and wait for his return. She lay down on the lino and whined sadly as she rest her head on her white paws and half lided her eyes.

**And yaay! There is the first chapter! So now we know a little of one of the two of our main characters, now we shall move on to the next chapter as soon as I post it.... plus I have to type it up first, hehe. They say the first chapter sets out the entire story, so I hope this sort of helps along the way!  
Thank you all soooooo much for reading and please review =D**

**~SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAY! Brand new chapter for you guys! The first chapter I thought went pretty well, so here is the second chapter for you guys!  
I want to give a BIG thank you to AquilaTempestas for helping me with the MSN conversation. I asked her before-hand if she would help me with the convo and she accepted. So thank you soooo much!!!!  
And also thank you all who reviewed last chapter and to those who have faved and set it on watch =)  
Here's new chappie and please enjoy! =D **

It was now five forty three in the afternoon with the sun steadily setting just above the horizon of the mass of buildings in the city of Melbourne. The city then came alive with people getting to public transportation to get home and prepare their dinner or just sit down and watch whatever was on the television. Many cars were littered in the drive-through to the city's most popular KFC, which was situated just outside of the city, and the biggest one in Melbourne.

Outside the KFC wasn't as bad as it seemed; but inside was a different story. The inside of KFC was like a swarm of flies trying to get places but always getting in the way. Behind the register was difficult seeing as there were only two people manning the registers. One was a tall blonde male with a swarm of acne over his face and a long face with thin lips and light blue eyes. He had at least five customers to deal with.

Behind the other register was Chadwick. He had just under a dozen customers to deal with. He never knew why he got more customers than everyone else, seeing as most of those customers were teenage girls who were busy sighing instead of ordering. He would roll his eyes and lean on the register while they stared at him and pretended to be innocent.

Most of the girls he served never really wanted to order anything. They would come to the register and nod at him and look up at the menu and then back at him, saying: "Oh, sorry, this is the wrong restaurant. My bad." Then walk out and be back the next day. The worst he had was a pancake face girl, with her make up making her look orange , asked for his number.

Chadwick was down to three customers and looked up at the clock. His eyes went wide _'Shit! It's nearly six o'clock.' _His mind shouted and he left the waiting customers and went to the managers office to have a word with her. He knew the manager wasn't a nasty woman, but if you got on her moody side, then lights out for you. He stopped at her door and knocked the wooden door sturdily a few times before being shouted inside.

The manager was a plump woman with greying brown locks of thin and scraggy hair, a round face and fading hazel eyes. She looked up at Chadwick and smiled to him. "Chadwick! So good to see you. Take a seat." Chadwick did so and she went on, "Now, what can I d for you?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

Chadwick scratched behind his neck and shook his head, his bangs brushing from side to side. "Sorry to disturb you, Karen. Uhmm, this is the third day in a row I've worked over-time. I need to head home and take care of Sheila..." He trailed off when Karen's hand slammed down on the desk, startling him slightly. "Is there a problem?" He asked her carefully.

Karen shook her head and raised her head to look at Chadwick's face. "No problem at all. But I suggest you go out there and finish up with those customers." She said, warningly.

Chadwick narrowed his thick, slate, eyebrows slightly. "Hey, Jade isn't doing anything. Maybe you should get her off her ass and onto the registers. My poor pup is getting lonelier by the day! Does that not bother you?" He began, raising his voice just a little.

Karen crossed her fingers together and held them under her chin, supporting it and its many rolls. "Chadwick, I care nothing much for animals. But I understand where you are coming from. A puppy needs all the attention they can get, but maybe you should have thought twice about that before purchasing it."

It? It?! Sheila was not an it! She was the most beautiful... Chadwick narrowed his eyebrows further and stood up, the chair toppling over and crashing to the ground. "Sheila is not an 'it'! I will be heading home now to take care of my pup. I finished my shift and now I'm going home. Goodnight, Karen." He stated plainly and turned his back on her, walking to the door and ready to open it when a hand clamped down on his wrist. He turned back to her. "Let go." He said softly.

Karen began to twist his wrist slightly until he began to try and yank it from her grip. "You are not leaving until your shift is finished! You're staying for an extra hour, now get back out there and serve those customers!" She yelled, alerting the entire restaurant; causing everyone to look to the closed office door.

Chadwick pulled his wrist free from her strong grip and rubbed it. He huffed and took the KFC cap off and threw it on the desk. "No." He said plainly. "Keep your job, you fat slob. I'm going home to take care of my pup." He said, beginning to remove his filthy KFC work shirt. He pulled it off over his head and threw it on the desk as well, his slightly tanned chest and abdomen naked for everyone to see. "Keep it because I quit!" He yelled and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

He walked past the gawking customers and staff as they stared at his chest and abdomen. Girls squealed and ran to him. They were startled when he pushed past everyone and pulled his house keys from his pocket along with his wallet. The city seemed like a dangerous place to wander around at night time, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home to his pup. And get in the shower and prepare their dinner.

He sighed on the walk home. It was going to be harder now that he was going to be job-less. He needed to get out tomorrow and look for a new job. He just needed that money to support himself and his girl. Nothing else mattered to him aside from his pup... and Tala08. As much as Chadwick didn't want to admit it; he became very close with Tala08. He seemed like a great guy and a nice friend to chat to. Chadwick could only sigh and continue on home, just around the next block.

Tala08 seemed to read Chadwick's mind every time they spoke on the msn window. Chadwick wasn't really one to admit his feelings and had never had a girlfriend or a close friend.... except for Sheila. She read Chadwick like an open book and knew if something was wrong. She was not even a year old and already knew her master like her tail.

Chadwick smiled when he thought back to when he first got her. He saw an ad in the paper for Siberian Husky puppies so he decided to investigate and possibly adopt one.

_It was a fine and warm day on the twenty-fifth of June, 2009, when Chadwick walked down a path in Collingwood; to a house he would be visiting for a very special reason. He had been lonely and living on his own for three months now and needed a friend. _

_He looked down at the piece of paper that had an address scribbled on its scrunched surface with a red pen. He blinked a couple of times and looked back up to cross the road since the green man was flashing for him to walk. He walked across the road and further down the street to the address on the right hand side of the street. Number twenty-three. He smiled and stopped at the wire gate and pushed it open, shutting it behind him and admiring the work that had been given to the garden._

_The garden had various colours of rose bushes: red, white, yellow, pink, burgundy. It was feeling a bit like Wonderland with all of these amazing and vibrant colours across the garden. He chuckled and walked to the front door, ringing the door-bell and hearing the shrill and rhythmic 'ding-dong'. _

_After a few seconds, someone attended to the door and smiled at Chadwick. It was a woman in her mid-forties with burgundy coloured hair and blue eyes. Her hair reached down to her mid back, tied in a tight ponytail, and flowed in the slight wind. "Hello there. Are you here to look at the puppies?" When Chadwick nodded she beamed. "Oh please, do come in!"_

_Chadwick smiled and walked past the woman after wiping his feet on the door-mat and walked to the hall and into the lounge-room where the puppies were playing with each other. He smiled and walked to them, all of the puppies being black, grey and white. He chuckled and kneeled down on the floor, all of them rushing to him and tugging at his shirt and trying to pull his keys from his pocket. "Hey, easy there." He chuckled and looked back to the woman. "They're all very playful." He told her and looked up, seeing a reddy-brown mass of fur mixed with white. He tilted his head to the side and placed the puppies down on the floor, all of them running back to each other and playing._

_Chadwick stood up slowly and walked to the puppy that sat all by itself, its ears folded; looking like it didn't have a friend in the world. The woman shuffled a little and watched as the boy made his way to the outcast puppy, smiling just so slightly. "She was born a little late and didn't come out the same colours as her brothers and sisters." She told him and watched him kneel down at the puppy._

_Chadwick could only nod at the woman as he stared into the puppy's eyes, watching as she made a move towards him ever so slightly. She tilted her head to the side a little and sniffed Chadwick's hand for a couple of seconds before lifting her tail and swishing it from side to side as she placed her front paws on his lap as she poked her tongue out and panted happily, barking cutely and jumping up on him. Chadwick chuckled and looked into her bright and vibrant ice-blue eyes. "Need a friend?" He asked her and watched as she circled him and began to sniff him and tug at the back of his shirt, causing him to chuckle. "Yeah? I need a friend as well." He stood up and picked her up with him, staring into her eyes and smiling in contention. "Would you like to be my friend?" She barked happily and wagged her boofy and small puppy tail._

_The woman smiled at the boy and the puppy and walked to him. "Made a friend?" When he nodded she smiled. "Are you going to take her home or come back for her?" She asked and watched as Chadwick held the puppy in the crook of his right arm as he dug into his pocket with his left hand and pulled out his wallet. _

_"I'll take her today. I need a friend before I go insane." He chuckled and set the puppy back on the floor next to his feet as he opened his wallet and prepared to remove the money. "Six hundred, was it?" He asked and watched the woman nodded. He nodded to her and pulled out a dozen lot of fifty dollar notes. He slapped them down on the table, one at a time, and counted twelve. "Six hundred dollars." He said and handed her the money. _

_The woman smiled and took the money generously from Chadwick. "Thank you very much." She reached down and picked the puppy up. "And here is your new friend." She then placed a hand to Chadwick's shoulder as he kissed the top of the puppy's head and held her close. "Let me give you some friendly advice." Chadwick nodded and pet along his new friend's back. "You treat her with respect and she will do the same. A bond between man and dog is a powerful bond. Love her, care for her and she will protect you and stay forever vigil at your side." She smiled at the puppy and pet behind her ears. "Take care of him now, pup." She chuckled and slapped Chadwick's shoulder._

_Chadwick smiled at the woman and nodded. "Thank you. She and I will be friends," he held the puppy to his face and smiled into her eyes, "forever." He then kissed her wet nose and she rest her head on his shoulder like a babe on its mothers breast._

Chadwick then made it to his room after his long memory and slid the key into the keyhole and turned the lock, opening the door and being greeted by a jump and licks to his hands and neck. The happy barks of his girl were so relieving to him as he shut the door and plopped down on the couch with her jumping on him and lying on his torso. She folded her ears back and knew there was something wrong. She whined at him for the answer.

Chadwick knew he couldn't keep it from her and scratched behind her ear, looking deep into her ice-blue eyes. "Yeah, I know. You know there's something wrong." He told her and felt her weight shift as she crawled further up his torso and rest her head on his right shoulder. "Got fired today... well I quit really." He admitted to her and heard her whine. "Don't worry, girl," he told her; soothingly, "we'll manage... somehow." He sighed and closed his amethyst eyes and kept his hand on Sheila's boofy neck and dreamed of some wonderful place they could escape to and forget about this nonsense. _'Heh.. if only dreams came true.'_

Chadwick then stood up, which pushed Sheila off of him, and walked to the tiny kitchen to prepare their meal for the night… sausages and mashed potato. Okay yes, he was low on money because of the crappy job he had and now that he was jobless, he was in need of a new one.

'_I'll have to go job hunting tomorrow with Sheila.' _He smiled and pulled a tray of eight sausages from the fridge and pulled four potatoes from the cupboard under the sink along with the vegetable peeler. Chadwick then pulled the bin over and prepared to peel the potatoes. He wasn't a very good peeler and often found that he cut himself and scraped the peeler over his fingers and hands while he was peeling; which afterwards was very painful to clean up.

Once he finished peeling the potatoes, Chadwick got out his only cutting knife and began to slice the potatoes in fours; since they were fairly large. Once they were cut, he dropped them into the steel saucepan and ran water and cooking salt overt hem and then drained the water from it knowing that all he needed to cleanse the potatoes were salt and water. He smiled and added just a touch more salt and then water, turning on the front hot plate and placing it on it.

Chadwick then moved to the sausages and began to cut them apart and then dig fork holes into the sausages to help the inside meat breathe and cook properly. Once that task was complete he placed all eight sausages on a fry pan and turned the second front hotplate and turned it on. After a minute or so he heard them beginning to sizzle. The whole dinner would take twenty minutes to cook.

He then looked back to Sheila and watched as she waited patiently for her dinner to be ready. She knew that her master always liked to prepare dinner that would suit them both, so he usually cooked the same things for him and her so there was nothing unfair about their dinner that night. She looked to her left and wagged her boofy tail about while she listened to the sausages sizzle on the fry pan. She then looked back up at her master and stood up when he approached her and pat her head and behind her ears. She barked with delight when he chuckled at her and walked to his room with her following close behind.

Chadwick looked back at Sheila and smiled. "Want me to put a movie on for you, sweetie?" He asked and watched as she wagged her tail and jumped onto the neat bed and barked happily at him and watched he pointed to a movie, wagging her tail and barking as her response. "One Hundred and One Dalmatians it is then." He chuckled and put the DVD into the player and switched the television on, starting the movie with the Disney Fast Play.

He smiled and watched as she sat down at the edge of the bed and watched the movie with content ice blue eyes. He chuckled and walked back to the kitchen and ran his hands under some water and turned the tap off and turned the sausages. They were looking lovely and brown. _'Just about ready. Five minutes I reckon.' _he told himself and drained the water to the potatoes and grabbed his masher and whisk, along with the butter, milk and a butterknife.

---------

After they had eaten dinner, Chadwick booted up his small laptop and looked up now and again to the movie playing over once again. It seemed to be amusing Sheila and he smiled at her innocence. Even though she was a dog, Sheila was the most intelligent person he knew.

He signed into the msn chat room and waited and watched the green and blue men dance around one another as the software booted up and signed him in with the little man in the bottom right corner having a green square with him. Chadwick shook his head at the strange technology and blinked a couple of times when he heard the msn ring go off, indicating that someone was trying to talk to him.

Chadwick looked to the screen and smiled when he saw the person he had hoped would be online.

**Tala08:** _Hey, how was KFC today? no bitchy managers?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _*sigh* You could say I've had an off day_

**Tala08:** _How come? Did your manager force you to work overtime again?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah she did_

_The restaurant was packed with customers_

_Being a Thursday night and all_

**Tala08:** _That's shit. Glad I don't work at a fast food joint_

Chadwick lowered his eyes to his crossed legs and listened to the movie in the background as he knew what he needed to tell Tala that he quit his job.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Well I'm glad I don't either_

**Tala08:**_ Oh? You quit? _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _You could say that_

_Heh_

_Went right off at the manager_

_I mean geez! It was hitting six o'clock_

_I needed to get home to Sheila and this bitch wants me to stay back_

**Tala08:** _That sucks, complain. They have no right to keep you back_

Chadwick shrugged his shoulders at Tala's suggestion and knew what he said to his manager would not help his case in getting a job. He sighed and looked down to the tiny keyboard of his laptop and began typing.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Don't need to complain_

_After what I said to Karen, I doubt I'll get my job back_

_Me and Sheila are going to go for a walk tomorrow to hunt for jobs_

**Tala08:** _Awesome, good luck! any places in particular?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I used to work on a farm a while back so maybe I could try looking rural or something_

_But then again I'm experienced at crappy fast food places_

_Maybe I could get in as a waiter or something like that_

**Tala08:** _Maybe_

_Or you could try something like Coles_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah, they might have jobs going. _

_Thanks _

**Tala08:** _No problem_

Chadwick sighed and looked down at his hands and closed his amethyst eyes and breathed through his nostrils steadily. He knew what he wanted to ask Tala, he knew how he felt and wanted to know…

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I... I need to ask something_

**Tala08:**_ What is it?_

**Chadwick.V.H:**_ Have.. have you ever spoken to someone and felt feelings for them over a short period of time?_

**Tala08: **_Oh yeah, and that person remained in my head for days_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah_

_How... how did they make you feel?_

**Tala08:** _Fuzzy and nervous when I was close to them_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I see_

_Have you ever felt a long distance feeling for someone before?_

**Tala08:** _Hmm can't say long distance_

_More lik_e _short distance_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah, that sounds familiar_

He then shook his head and noticed Sheila rest her head on his thigh and whine up at him. He smiled down at her and ran his handover her soft, thick reddy brown fur and looked back to the laptop and clicked on the keys, hearing the tapping of the keys every time he pressed a key.

**ChadwickV.H:** _Ahem_

_So how's Wolburg?_

**Tala08:** _Healthy, let him have a run outside before_

_Went to the dog park_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah_

_I was hoping to take Sheila there tomorrow_

_She's been awfully lonely lately because of me working_

**Tala08:**_ She could hang out with Wolburg _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _That would be great_

_I was thinking about getting another dog..._

_But I can't afford it_

**Tala08:** _What breed is Sheila?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _She's a Husky_

_And a damn beautiful one at that_

Chadwick could imagine Tala chuckling at the other end of the connection and smiled as he read what Tala had written. Simple, but fun.

**Tala08:**_Yeah_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _When do you think you'll get off college?_

_On holidays I mean_

**Tala08:** _Hmm we have a 10 day holiday for Easter_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I-I need to ask you_

_Would you consider... coming down to visit us?_

_If you can afford it that is_

**Tala08:** _Sure I'd love to_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _And you could bring Wolburg_

_Sheila would love that_

After Chadwick typed that he smiled down to Sheila and pet along her neck and back as she wagged her boofy tail and continued to watch One Hundred and One Dalmatians.

**Tala08:** _Of course_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Heh she must know what we're typing_

_She's jumping all over me_

**Tala08:** _Aw that's cute_

_Wolburg is currently engrossed with a piece of steak_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Haha_

_I made Sheila some nice sausages_

_It's all I can afford at the moment, but she knows when its tight and appreciates it_

**Tala08:** _Might get him a dog chew toy_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Sheila has a squeaky hamburger_

_She loves it when I squeak it for her_

**Tala08:**_ Aw _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I was thinking back to when I got her_

_Her eyes locked me in place and I knew then and there that we needed one another_

**Tala08:** _How old is she?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Not quite a year old yet_

**Tala08:**_ I've had Wolburg for quite a while_

**Chadwick.V.H:**_ Oh, how old is he?_

**Tala08:** _Four years_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Sheila was six weeks old when I got her_

**Tala08:**_ Aw_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _And she's grown so much_

_A lot of people we pass don't think she's a puppy_

**Tala08:** _Cool _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _So when do you think you'll be able to come down for a visit?_

**Tala08:** _Well, I get holidays in about a week. _

_I'd have to book flights soon_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _And I'll prepare a bed for you and stuff_

**Tala08:**_ Aw thanks _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I've only got one room _

_My room, the lounge then the kitchen and the bathroom is connected to my room_

**Tala08:** _That' alright_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _That's good_

_The owner of the building is pretty good about Sheila staying here, so I'm sure he won't mind Wolburg_

_Uhmm... how big is he?_

**Tala08:** _Bigger than your Dingo and Husky_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Wow, that's pretty big_

_Sheila still has growing to do_

Chadwick knew then and there that he might be getting over his head for Tala's arrival in the land Down Under. But he was getting rather excited and continued their conversation.

**Tala08:** _Yeah _

_Wolburg takes up a lot of space, other dogs are intimidated_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I could imagine_

_T-Tala... I need to ask something again_

_Would our friendship change if I told you that I didn't like girls?_

**Tala08:** _Of course it wouldn't_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _That's good_

**Tala08:** _Did you have someone in mind?_

He looked down and blushed just so slightly after he Tala asked him that.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I... I don't know_

**Tala08:** _You can tell me anything_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Tala, since we've started talking, I've been feeling these strong feelings…I-I… oh don't worry about it. I don't want to scare you away._

**Tala08:**_… Chad.._

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I'm sorry for wasting your time… if you never want to speak to me again, I understand._

**Tala08:** _I've felt feelings for you as well, Chad._

_I never wanted to admit it until you felt comfortable about telling me stuff_

_And…and we've opened up to each other so much._

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I-I agree with you one hundred percent._

_And even though we're on opposite sides of the world, I want to be with you more than anything._

**Tala08: **_I feel the same way_

_I'll begin the arrangements tomorrow; since I have tomorrow off._

_But for now mister, you must get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow._

_I promise._

This caused Chadwick to smile and nod at the computer after Tala had written that. He felt himself getting rather hot after Tala had admitted his feelings as well. He never knew that Tala felt that way for him and was determined to do anything to be with the Russian he was speaking to.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah. I'll get some sleep and we'll chat tomorrow._

_I need to go job hunting with Sheila tomorrow._

_But thank you Tala._

**Tala08:** _No worries Chad. _

_After I book my flight it'll be easier than making a bowl of soup._

_Goodnight and sleep well._

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Goodnight. Have a great day._

Chadwick then watched as Tala went offline and followed shortly after. He shut his laptop down and nestled back into his pillow while watching the end of One Hundred and One Dalmatians with Sheila. Anything to do with dogs and puppies she was all ears.

Chadwick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sheila's boofy neck and watched as it came to an end and he yawned. "Mind if we call it an early night tonight, hun?" He asked her and watched she wagged her tail and nestled her way under the covers. Chadwick smiled and held up the DVD remote and the television remote and switched both off.

All of the lights had been switched off and the curtains closed. Chadwick yawned and nestled into his bed and cuddled Sheila as she nestled closer to him and snuggled against him. "Goodnight. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He told her and went off into dreamland with a smile on his lips.

**And there you have it. There's chapter two and chapter three will be up asap. I do need to finish off A Jounrey Of Self Discovery. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be up asap =D  
Thank for reading and please do review =D**

**~SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy everyone! Here is a new chapter for you guys. I want to thank everyone who has added this fic to their faves, put it on watch or have just been reading! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I've recieved nothing but amazing reviews from you guys. You're too much *^^*  
Anyways, in this chapter we're going to cross over to Russia with Tala. You've seen enough of Chadwick for now, and now it is Tala's turn. Let's see what happens in this chapter =)  
Enjoy!**

In the city of Moscow was a fairly cold Autumn morning. The city Was covered with thick blankets of snow with some drive-ways shovelled clear of the thick cold substance so that it was possible to get in and out of homes. The sun had just risen, seeing as it had hit just past eight am; but in this weather it was awful hard to tell if the sun had risen or not due to the thick blankets of clouds in the sky.

It was Thursday morning, and a rather cold one at that with people coming from their houses and running to their cars and turning on the heaters to warm themselves up from the bitter cold.

In an apartment block just on the edge of town was a room that stood out from the others. The other rooms had silky velvety red curtains while one room had black curtains to absorb as much heat as possible for the tiny room. Inside the room wasn't very cramped or very large, but it was big enough. A small kitchen, a small bathroom connected to the tiny laundry and a small bedroom.

In the bedroom, occupying the queen sized bed was a mess of spiky red hair that went onto a pale body. The figure in the bed was fairly built with their muscles curved, but not bulging like the models and such.

The figure then turned on their side, revealing that it was a teenage male, seeming eighteen or nineteen. He had two thick red eyebrows above closed eyes, a fairly large nose, pink lips and such. He had two antenna like bangs from the top of his forehead that came down to his chin.

He then turned on his back and yawned, unknowing of a large matt of white fur closing in. Five meters away, tail in the air with backside wiggling. Deep amber eyes with a black wet nose, thick white fur, two large ears, a boofy, long, tail and large paws.

The matt of fur then jumped onto the young man, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to chuckle. "Haha, Morning there, buddy." He laughed more when the matt of fur began to lick over his face. "Haha, that's enough! Wolborg!" He whined to Wolborg as the large wolf climbed off of him.

Yes, a white wolf he was from the deepest forests of Siberia. Tala had found him when he was only a five week old pup, his mother killed by poachers and left to freeze.

Tala had taken the young wolf pup under his care since that day, four years ago next Tuesday. Tala smiled at Wolborg and sat up in his bed, leaning against the oak bed head of his queen sized bed. He stretched out and yawned once more before cracking an ice-blue eye open and grinning at Wolborg.

"Hungry, buddy?" He asked Wolborg who was prancing around on the bed and barking deeply. He was a male wolf, and hadn't been de-sexed. Yeah, sure, most dog owners would want their male and female dogs to be de-sexed so as not to produce mutts. Tala didn't believe in it. He believed that when a male dog gets his bits cut off, it miaswell be a person.

Tala chuckled and stood up out of bed, grumbling under his breath at the cold and shaking his head. He rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, turning on the shower and sighing in contention at the hot water that trailed out of the shower head. Steam rose from the intensity of the heat of the water and fogged the mirror and shower window.

Tala reached over and turned on the exhaust fan and the heater for when he was ready to step out of the shower. It got awfully cold in Russia around this time…. Around any time really. Tala was just a smart cookie and prepared for the cold.

He then pulled off his black pyjama pants, along with his red boxers, and threw them into the laundry basket next to the sink where he would brush his teeth shortly after his shower. He reached over and turned the cold tap on just a touch and then turned to the mirror, looking himself over from his head to the base of his abdomen and no further.

He wiggled his eyebrows and flexed his slight muscles, his pale skin bulging now and again. "Hey good lookin'." He told himself and made kissey noises. He then blushed and wondered what would happen if Chadwick was here right now. He felt his face heat up when he thought about the Australian he had been talking to for the past couple of weeks.

They were raring to arrange a meeting. Tala, arranging to go to Australia, had saved up enough money; due to his well payed job and payed by the Russian government due to his college funds, to take a trip down under and meet the young man he had been chatting to.

Tala couldn't deny that he felt strong feelings for him and knew that something was bound to happen between them when they met. Chadwick… he was unlike anyone Tala had ever spoken to. Even when he was with his ex-boyfriend… no one made Tala feel this way… not even him. It was as if Chadwick was the other half to his soul… but.. but they might not be compatible in real life. But there was no harm in giving it a shot… right?

Tala snapped from his thoughts when more steam rose in front of him. _'Oh yeah, I left the shower on.' _he stepped under the warm water and sighed loudly in contention at the warm water running down his naked body and then pooling into the drain below him.

He reached over to the soap holder and took hold of the green soap, forest scented, and the red face washer. He ran the soap and the washer under the water and then drained the water from the washer and lathered the soap on the washer, ready to wash himself.

He smiled when he felt the warm water run through his fiery red hair and then run down his face, along his chest, down his abdomen and trail down his legs. He then ran the washer across his left arm, then his right, across his chest, down and across his abdomen, down in his man bits, along his legs and then scrubbing his feet.

Tala stood up straight and rinsed the soap from the washer and placed the red, wet, cloth back on the soap holder and leaned his head against the window, feeling the warm water run down his back. His thoughts then raced back to Chadwick. He didn't know why.

'_I… I can't keep my mind off of him.' _He grinned and opened his eyes, looking out to the mirror that was slowly releasing the steam due to the exhaust fan. _'He's unlike anyone I've ever met.' _Tala reached back and turned the water off, the taps screeching slightly and turning the running water off, the rest of the water running down the drain and spiralling down to wherever it went.

Tala pushed the shower door open, stepped on the bath mat, and took hold of his towel. He ran the absorbing cloth over his body to dry himself off while looking in the mirror and noticing that his cheeks had turned a slight tinge of red. Was it from the water? Was the water a tad bit too hot? He looked the rest of his body over and found that no red marks were there from the water. He gulped and looked back down again, noticing something different about his manhood.

He hid it under the towel and opened the door, Wolborg sitting patiently at the door and swishing his tail from side to side. Tala chuckled at his friend and let Himont bathroom while he dried himself off. Wolborg liked a chance to have a bath when he could, but would often dread it at times. Dogs didn't normally like baths, but Wolborg was a different story.

When Tala had first brought him home, to keep him from freezing, Tala ran a warm bath and placed the young Wolborg puppy into the bath water, climbing in with him and cooed to him. There's nothing wrong with the warm water, pup. He would tell him. Wolborg soon began to love bath time with Tala and took up every opportunity to have one.

He was fairly large, seeing as he was a white wolf. He was bigger than a Husky, probably just a little bigger than a Malamute. Whenever Tala took Wolborg out on walks, children would come up to the white wolf and hug him around his large boofy neck. Wolborg would always wag his tail in excitement and take up that opportunity.

Once Tala finished drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the partially fogged mirror. He reached over and took hold of his red toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste onto the bristles of the brush and ran it under cold water. Placing the small and long brush to his teeth, he began to brush; slowly at first, then faster.

He brushed up and down, side to side, in and out, and repeated the same method for two minutes. When he was satisfied and a moustache of toothpaste around his lips, he spit the white substance from his mouth and rinsed his mouth out with the cold water. He lift his head and brought it back, gargling and then spitting the foamy water out.

Tala then took the towel off from around his waist and dried his mouth with the fluffy material and walked with Wolborg back to his room and looked through his small wardrobe for clothes. He didn't know why he would need anything glamorous. He was just going on the internet and then down to the airport to book tickets.

Yes, he had decided that he was going to travel to Australia. He needed to book a flight and then head down to the airport to put in his final details. He never trusted the internet to that extent to give off his personal details and credit card details. He booted up his laptop and walked to the kitchen, whistling for Wolborg to follow.

The white wolf barked with joy and followed Tala to the kitchen, knowing he was going to get his breakfast. He sat patiently for his red haired master to prepare breakfast, his tail swishing from side to side. He lifted his nose when he smelt what Tala was planning to prepare. Eggs, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans. Wolborg began to drool from the side of his mouth and stood up, barking with excitement.

Tala laughed down at his friend and nodded. "You know what I'm making. You never cease to amaze me, Wolborg." Tala then pulled out the fry-pan and a small saucepan, running the baked beans into the saucepan and then turning it on. He then turned on the other hot plate and placed the fry-pan on it.

Tala reached up for the cooking spray and added just a touch to the fry-pan so the eggs wouldn't stick. When he bought it, the label said 'Non-Stick' but that wasn't completely true. The eggs got stuck on the first use and that was the end of that.

Tala pulled out a butter knife and cracked both of the eggs into the fry-pan and picked tup, controlling the running of the eggs so they would not run off too much. He looked down at Wolborg. "Want your yolk broken?" He asked, Wolborg standing and barking. Tala smirked. "I'll take that as a no." He said to Wolborg and lay the bacon carefully into the pan. This was the bacon that Tala didn't need to chop up.

He loved it when he didn't have to cut the bacon. He wasn't much of a cutter for meat and such, but vegetables and other things he could handle. He then rinsed his hands under warm water, dried them off, and pulled out six mushrooms. Three for him and three for Wolborg.

He knew that Wolborg loved to eat the same foods as he did. They shared a close connection with each other. Tala smirked down at Wolborg and began to peel the mushrooms and then pull the stalks out. He didn't like the stalks, Wolborg lived them though. He would munch on them and then eat the rest of the mushroom.

Tala placed the mushrooms in the fry pan face up, knowing that's how they cooked and it tasted better than leaving them face down. All the juices and flavour would run out onto the fry-pan. He then pushed two pieces of white bread down into the toaster and set it for two minutes. He and Wolborg didn't like brown toast, but they loved it when it was crunchy.

Tala stood back and washed as all the food sizzled, crackled and boiled, letting the red haired young man know that it was just about ready. He was just waiting on the toast. He turned to Wolborg, tongs in hand, and smiled down at him. He reached down and opened the cupboard and took out two plates and set three-month bench. "Breakfast is nearly ready, buddy." He told Wolborg and felt the white wolf rub against his leg and whine.

The toast then popped up from the toaster and Tala smirked. He took the two pieces from the toaster and placed one on his plate and the other on Wolborg's plate. He then turned the saucepan and fry-pan off and began to pour the baked beans evenly on the two plates, one egg on each plate, two pieces of bacon on each plate and three mushrooms on each plate and the stalks on Wolborg's plate.

Tala then took out a knife and fork for himself and took the plates to the bedroom, where his laptop would be waiting for him. Wolborg followed closely behind, barking happily and bounding around. He couldn't wait for his breakfast! He jumped up on the bed and drooled when Tala placed the plate in front of him.

He whined happily and began to eat his breakfast. Tala laughed at his friend and began to carve into his own breakfast, opening the internet window and then heading straight to the airline sites. There were so many airlines to choose from but he was certain that Qantas would be the safest one to choose.

He knew that Qantas was Australian owned and they, manufactured over there. He had heard awful stories about engines blowing and such, but then he was told that they had patched it all up. He smiled and clicked on the Qantas site, typing in his details and setting the flight for next Wednesday. That would give him enough time to pack, get everything together and celebrate Wolborg's fourth birthday.

He would have to go to the airport and give his credit card details and take Wolborg with him. He needed to show how big he was and such. Wolborg had never been on a plane before, but Tala was hoping it wouldn't cause a big strain on the wolf. He grinned and clicked the 'SUBMIT' button on the site and watched as it approved his details and gave him the time of his flight and when to get there, also the details and such.

Satisfied, Tala wrote down the details with a pen and pad he had on his bedside table and then set it down next to him. He nodded and began to eat his breakfast. He grinned and admired his own cooking skills. His ex-boyfriend had taught him how to cook and what to use and what not to use. So it came in handy whenever he was preparing his and Wolborg's breakfast.

Once they were finished, Tala finished getting dressed, pulling on his thick white and orange jacket and then pulling on his blue snow boots. His toes would get frostbite if he wore just runners. He got Wolborg's large collar, which he had to get custom made because of Wolborg's size, and pulled out the long leash. He grabbed the flight details, his wallet and his keys and then made amove for the door.

They walked out of the apartment, Tala locking the door behind him and shoving his keys into his pocket. Wolborg then began to pull at the leash and led Tala out of the apartment block and outside. They walked down the street and towards the airport. It was a half hour walk away from Tala's apartment. But hey, Wolborg was a large white wolf and needed to be walked everyday. Which Tala did so.

They walked past their neighbours, people they knew from college and such and just walked to the airport. No one bothered to stop him and ask about his morning and such, which he was grateful for. He would often get pulled over by a couple of neighbours and ask if he was off to college, which he would nod and continue on his merry way.

Wolborg looked back at Tala and barked when they had reached the airport. Tala shook his head and realised he had been thinking so much that he hadn't noticed the time fly by so quickly. They walked into the airport, Tala getting permission for Wolborg to enter the building so he could show the flight staff what they would be dealing with.

"What breed is he?" Asked a woman behind the desk as she inspected Wolborg and watched as he sat down and looked up and down and all around.

Tala blinked and gripped Wolborg's leash, the white wolf looking up and hanging his tongue out of hi mouth. He heard the woman sigh in admiration of the wolf. "He's a white Siberian wolf." He told the woman, who nodded and wrote down the details. She didn't seem to worried about the fact that Wolborg was a Siberian wolf. He obviously looked tame and very gentle.

"Alright. And if I could just grab your flight details please, Mr. Valkov." She said and took the piece of paper from Tala and began to type it into the computer in front of her. Tala watched her nod and then add in Wolborg's details and then hand the paper back to him. "Okay, your flight is at three thirty in the afternoon on Wednesday fifth. It is advised that you arrive two hours prior to your flight so that we can get everything on board, as well as Wolborg." She handed him his ticket and smiled. "Thank you for choosing Qantas."

Tala them took the ticket and grinned. "Thank you. Oh, will we be stopping off on the way?" The furthest Tala had ever been was to St. Petersburg on a small plane. So he wasn't too sure.

She nodded. "Yes, you will be stopping off in Hong Kong for a three hour wait while the plane refuels and such, then you'll be on your way to Australia straight from Hong Kong." She smiled at Tala and waved to him as he waved back and began to walk home with Wolborg.

Tala was smiling all the way back to the apartment. He couldn't wait to get online to Chadwick tonight and tell him about the flight. He and Wolborg were going to Australia. They were finally going to met Chadwick and Sheila. He sighed in contention as that thought kept on his mind the whole way home.

**Wow! Tala has bought his plane ticket and is setting off to Australia next week =D And awwww all that cuteness between Tala and Wolborg =) isn't it adorable? I think Wolborg and Sheila will get along quite well when they meet =)  
Thank you all for reading and please do review. Thanks again for your amazing support and awesome reviews on this fic =D**

**~SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaay! Chapter four is up and on its way to your computer/laptop screens now! Oh thank you all for your marvellous reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and please do enjoy this chapter =D We're back with Chadwick in this chapter, so do enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, faves, watchers amd those who are just reading. Thank you!  
Enjoy!**

It was a warm Spring day in the city of Melbourne as people bustled around the city to get to work, getting on public transportation to get to their destinations, grab a cup of coffee and a bacon and egg muffin from McDonalds and then go to work.

The time was nine o'clock in the morning and everyone seemed to be running late on this day. Strange considering the area. On this warm Spring morning were people walking their dogs to and from home and the park. The park was fairly large and always had a large population of dog owners with their canine companions having a run, play or just plain walking through.

Standing out from the dogs was a rather large reddy brown Siberian Husky puppy running wild off its leash with its owner chasing somewhat behind. The young man laughed as he chased his furry friend and caught them in a soft tackle. Once they stopped rolling, the puppy stood up and barked at its owner, licking his cheeks and wagging its boofy tail in the air.

"Okay, Sheila, not much longer, babe. We have to be heading off so I can hand in some resumes." Told Chadwick as he pulled out Sheila's blue leash from his belt hook and attached it to her large blue collar, chuckling as she barked and pulled at him so they could move from the park and go somewhere to hand in the sheet of paper.

With his crappy job at KFC out the window, Chadwick was in desperate need of finding a suitable job to support himself and his baby girl, Sheila. To him, Sheila was just as important as any other human being and deserved better than what she had at the moment. So he was determined to find himself a new job and just settle down. Heck he didn't care if he ended up working in another fast food place, as long as it had decent wages and he could support himself and Sheila.

As Sheila led him out of the park, Chadwick looked around at the mess of shops and stalls around the place that they walked. He did, however, spot a few places that were looking for staff and were needed urgently to start.

He smiled and led Sheila to a bakery. It didn't have a fancy name, wasn't owned by a massive franchise, but it looked as though it could make a decent bun and hot jam doughnut. He smiled once more and led Sheila inside, the manager squealing at Sheila and running from behind the counter and getting down on her knees.

Chadwick smiled and chuckled a little as the rest of the staff came out and each wanted a pat of the adorable reddy brown Siberian husky puppy. The manger went back into the kitchen and brought back a plain beef pie and placed it on the floor, watching as Sheila lapped at it and then began to chew at it.

Chadwick laughed at his friend and held out his hand to the manager, who looked to be in her early thirties. She had thick locks of auburn brown hair, light hazel eyes and a kind smile. She wasn't thin, nor fat, but just in between. The manager took Chadwick's hand and shook it, acknowledging him. "What can I do for you and your precious little friend?" She asked, sweetly.

Chadwick smiled and dug into his red folder to pull out his resume that he printed last night. "I'm looking for a job and I couldn't help but notice that you're looking for full time staff." he told her and smiled as the rest of the staff squealed and cooed to Sheila, the Husky wagging her tail and enjoying it. "Here's my resume and my availability." He told her as he handed the resume to the manager.

The woman smiled and took the sheet of paper and looked it over quickly, nodding and taking mental notes. She then looked up at Chadwick and smiled. "You seem like a very nice young man. Just what we need on this team. I have a bit of free time before we get swarmed with customers, so please do come around the back and leave that adorable sweetheart with the girls." She giggled and watched the girls hugging and rubbing along Sheila's neck and up and down her back.

Chadwick smiled. There was a shining light of hope for him. He followed the manager back into the back room and nodded to Sheila, who was pre-occupied with the attention she was getting. Chadwick sat in a plain wooden chair and looked up as the manager took a seat opposite him.

She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck. "So why would you like to work here, young man? Do you have experience with customers and serving?" She asked Chadwick, politely.

Chadwick nodded. "I had previous experience with customers, serving and for some strange reason, having experience with girls asking for my number…" He trailed off and coughed a little. "I would like to apply for this position because I feel that I would be suitable for the job and because, to be honest, I need the money." He told her, a large smile forming on the woman's lips.

"That's very impressive. Not everyone has the courage to say that they need it for the money. Bravo. As for the experience, I am impressed and a bit humoured that girls ask for your number." She then grinned. "You're a very attractive young man, so I don't blame them." She told him and looked back at Chadwick's resume. "Why did you leave your last job?"

Chadwick then cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times. "I left because they were underpaying me, giving me junior wages instead of what I should have been earning. They were forcing me to stay back when my shift was over, especially on the busy nights when I needed to get back home and prepare dinner." He then closed his eyes and breathed in. "Most importantly, I felt that they were keeping me from my baby girl, and I left." He then opened his amethyst eyes. "I never felt so heartbroken when I left for work and left her at home alone." He told the woman, earning a warm smile and a hand on top of his.

"For them wrongly paying you, keeping you back after your finished shift and keeping you from your priorities was a nasty thing to do. I don't normally offer a job to people on the spot after the first interview. But I can see that you need this. You need this money to support yourself and your little sweetheart out there." She then beamed. "I would be honoured if you joined our team."

Chadwick gasped and stood up, bringing the woman with him and hugging her. "Oh thank you so much!" He exclaimed and shook her hand in a flurry, over-joyed that he had gotten the job to support himself and his girl.

The woman chuckled lightly and shook Chadwick's hand back. "You are most welcome. Now your first shift will be tomorrow, nine am, sharp. You can bring your precious little friend along with you and just keep her in our outside area. Plenty of grass, toys, etcetera." She then beamed and placed a gentle hand to Chadwick's shoulder. "And my name is Julia. Don't call me ma'am or Miss. Just call me Julia." She smiled and slapped Chadwick's shoulder gently. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow bright and early so we can show you the basics and the dos and don'ts of the workplace."

Chadwick nodded and followed Julia from the back office and back into the waiting area of the bakery, chuckling at Sheila as she played with the girls and barked up at Chadwick, glomping him and licking his cheek. "Haha, like it here, huh?" He asked her and took hold of Sheila's blue leash and smiled to Julia and then to the girls. "Thank you so much for this. See you all tomorrow." He waved to them, earning waves and squeals back as he and Sheila left the bakery and headed for home.

On the walk home, Sheila whined at Chadwick and he smiled down at her. "I don't have any money on me at the moment, babe." he told her as they continued on. The most Chadwick had in his pocket was three dollars. He was hoping to treat Sheila to a snack of some sorts, but that was all he could find in his wallet and around the apartment.

He sighed and continued on, hearing his stomach growl for the need of nourishment. He chuckled silently to himself and walked past a smelly alley-way that smelt of urine and fish guts. Chadwick gagged lightly and continued on, not noticing a gang of four males watching him as he walked by.

They left the alley-way and followed after him, slowing down when he did and when Sheila lift her head to sniff the air. They then stopped when Chadwick stopped and looked behind him, seeing the four males there. He swallowed silently and motioned for Sheila to continue on.

He gasped and stopped when two of the four males stopped him and stood in front of him, looking him over and then nodding to the other two males behind him. Chadwick looked from the front two to the back two and raised his hands, the handle of Sheila's leash around his wrist. "I don't want any trouble." He said carefully and grunted when he was pushed from behind, Sheila growling and folding her ears back, her tail wrapping between her hind legs.

One of the boys from behind stepped forward and forced Chadwick to face him. "You're that bastard that works at that KFC." Said the male, seeming in his late teens. He had thick dark blonde hair with hazel eyes and had a few pimples here and there on his greasy face. Thick eyebrows with an eyebrow ring in his left eyebrow. "The bastard that my girlfriend gave her number to."

Chadwick rolled his amethyst eyes. "First of all; I don't work there anymore. Secondly, I didn't take your girlfriend's number. I noticed you in the background and told her to keep it. I got handed a lot of date hints while I was working there and your girlfriend wasn't the first, believe it or not." Chadwick then felt Sheila lean against his leg. "Now if you don't mind, I should be heading off now. Good day." He finished and walked around the two boys.

The boy he had spoken to had a frown on his face as Chadwick walked off. No one turned their back on him! No one! He motioned to his friends and they surrounded Chadwick again, the two tone haired teen sighing and rolling his eyes. He closed them and turned back to the boy he had just spoken with. Opening his eyes, Chadwick saw the pure rage in the boy's eyes.

He was advanced towards and didn't make a move to retreat. Sheila hid behind him and whined, her tail between her legs once more. "I don't think you're understanding me." The boy began and shoved Chadwick back a pace. "No body eyes my girl, got it?! I don't care if you tossed her number away, the fact of the matter is," he came closer to Chadwick and stopped just a few inches from him, "you gave her a look and then gave one to me. So now, you're going down." He looked to his friends and nodded. "Let's teach this punk a lesson." He said, the four boys closing in on Chadwick.

Chadwick looked from boy to boy, each one cracking their knuckles and advancing. Chadwick let go of Sheila's leash, the Siberian Husky puppy looking up at him with scared and confused eyes "Don't hurt my pup, please." He told them, the shortest of the boys pushing the scared puppy aside and moving back in with his friends as they punches kicks and slaps upon the surrounded young man.

Sheila watched from the side and barked at the boys to stop. She shook her head and ran out on to the street and began barking at the passer-bys, trying too gain their attention. She barked continuously until she decided to make a dash back to the bakery and get Julia and the staff to help.

She sprinted as fast as her puppy legs could carry her to the bakery and entered the strips of plastic, barking at the staff and gaining their attention. They squealed at her and went to pat her. She barked and bounced back and forth. She barked and then faced the door, Julia stepping out of her office and narrowing her eyes.

Julia's eyes went wide and she nodded to the staff. "Two of you stay, rest of you, come with me. I think our new recruit is in trouble." She said as her and three other girls ran after Sheila, still barking and leading them to an alley-way. She barked again, the four boys not looking up.

Julia ran to the boys and placed her hands on her hips. "I suggest you get away from him, now." She said warningly as the other three girls stood behind her.

The leader spat and laughed. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it? It's even, cow. So sod off." Julia narrowed her eyes again and gasped when Sheila stepped in between the boys, shielding her master and barking at the boys, her fur standing on end and her teeth bare with parts of her gums exposed. Her curved tail was raised and she snarled and barked again, two of the four backing away.

When Sheila barked and snapped at them again, the other two ran off, the leader looking back and gasping when Sheila looked as though she would make a dash for them. She continued barking and snarling until they were clean out of sight.

She then turned back to Chadwick and whined when Julia bent down and felt for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief and called the girls over to help her lift him. "Come on, we'd better get him home and clean him up." She looked down at Sheila. "Mind leading us the way home, sweet-heart?" She asked and smiled when Sheila barked in response and lead them back to the apartment.

Once there, Sheila felt in Chadwick's pocket for the house keys and whined when they dropped from his pocket. Julia picked them up and placed the key into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door and letting Sheila and the three girls in, who carried Chadwick. One had him by the shoulders while one had him by the feet. The other held Sheila's leash.

They walked inside and to Chadwick's room and set him down on the bed, taking his shirt off to examine hiss torso and abdomen. The three girls blushed at Chadwick's top half and looked to Julia. "Go and get a bowl of warm water, a cloth, some cleaning alcohol and then bring them back here." She said as the three went off to get the provisions.

Sheila hoisted herself onto the bed and lay down next to Chadwick, licking his hand gently and then whining for him to wake up. That usually worked in the mornings when he was late at waking up or just couldn't be bothered getting up. She looked up at Julia and whined at her, the woman pulling Sheila's collar off and placing it, with the leash still attached, on the bed and ran a hand across her boofy neck. "Now don't you worry, little dear, your friend is going to be fine." She smiled and tickled behind Sheila's ear. "You'll see."

Sheila looked back down at Chadwick's face, looking over what the boys had done. He had abrasions on one cheek and scratches on the other, a bruise just below his left eye and a scratch on his forehead. She didn't quite understand what had happened, but her master had been harmed and now he had these… cuts as they called them on his face with abrasions and a bruise. Why did they hurt her master?

Sheila whined again and looked up as the three girls brought back a bowl of warm water, a white cloth and some cleaning alcohol. They set the bowl and alcohol on the bedside table and stood back as Julia dipped the cloth into the warm water and squeezed it out, wringing the cloth and then flapping it about. She scrunched it a bit and placed the cloth to the abrasion on Chadwick's cheek, the boy hissing a little and opening his amethyst eyes to look into Julia's light hazel ones.

He blinked a couple of times to clear the confusion from his mind and looked back to Julia. "W-what happened?" He asked slowly, his voice a little croaky after falling unconscious. He remembered walking with Sheila, being stopped by those idiots and then beaten to a pulp. He had heard Sheila barking and growling at them, he heard her snarling and the voices of worried people around him. But before he could look to them he fell unconscious.

Julia placed a finger to her lips and hushed the boy. "Don't worry, you're alright now and so is your little sweet-heart of a puppy. She rescued you." She then smiled and looked to Sheila. "Your little pup is a hero. You should be proud of her." She finished and began dabbing the wet, warm, cloth over Chadwick's cuts and abrasions. He hissed each time but knew that this was going to help them heal faster.

Chadwick smiled and turned his eyes to Sheila and raised his hand, patting along her thick, soft fur and sighed. "Where would I be without you?" He asked and chuckled when Sheila nuzzled her wet nose against Chadwick's. He smirked and rest his head back into the pillows and looked up at Julia and the girls. "Thank you." He told them, earning a smile from each of them.

Julia smiled and finished up on cleaning his cuts. "No trouble at all. You mess with one of us, you deal with the lot of us." She told him and then ran a hand through his slate bangs. "You can take the first few days off of work. I'll pay you for it though. Call it sick pay." She told him and knew he was going to protest, she saw it in his features. "Don't you dare protest. You're part of the bakery family now. We look out for each other and give each other fair work and respect."

Chadwick closed his amethyst eyes and smiled, feeling the back of his eyes sting from tears that he felt coming forward. "You're too kind. Thank you." He said and blinked the tears away and grinned up at Julia and the three girls. Julia then slapped his shoulder gently and rubbed the alcohol on the abrasions, hearing him sting and smiled.

Once she finished, Julia stood up and ran her hand through Chadwick's two toned hair and smiled warmly, her feature soft like a mother's. "I'll see you on Monday morning, sweet-heart. Feel better." She told him and slapped his cheek softly.

Chadwick waved to the four girls and watched as they left, Julia leaving Chadwick's house keys on the bed-side table. Chadwick closed his eyes and puffed his chest out. He couldn't believe what had happened today. He nearly got mauled by a gang of four jealous guys and his baby girl saved his life by retrieving the new colleagues of his that he would be working with.

He could help but smile and wrap his arm around Sheila's boofy neck as she rest her head on his chest and closed her ice-blue eyes. She was his little angel and would always be there for him. Chadwick, though, couldn't wait to get online to Tala tonight and tell him what happened and how his baby girl saved him. He ran his hand through Sheila's boofy fur and smiled contently. "You're my angel, Sheila. You know that?" He asked and earned a happy whine in response as they both dozed off and would probably not awaken until dinner time.

As Chadwick fell into dreamland, his red-haired lover was on his mind and he blushed in his sleep, dreaming of himself and Tala together for the first time and beings close that it almost felt so real. Chadwick sighed at his amazing dream and drifted further into dreamland with his Russian lover.

**Omgosh! I can't believe those meanies did that! *hugs Chadwick and cries* well, he's okay now. And yayy! He's got a new job and his little Sheila is a hero. She's a good girl. Don't you just wish you had a puppy like Sheila? I sure do! Heehee.  
Thank you all so much for reading and please do review! **

**~SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy guys! Another chapter coming at you right now! Chapter five!! I am sooooooooo sorry for the long as delay in the writing of this chapter. I've been super busy with school and I've finally gotten a chance to write it and upload it onto FFN.  
Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! This story is doing wayy better than I had thought! Thank you for your incredible reviews, those who have faved and set it to their watch and those of you who are just reading! Thank you!!!  
****I want to send a SPECIAL thanks to AquilaTempestas for her helping the msn conversation between Chadwick and Tala. She did Tala for me while I took Chadwick's role. Thank you so much!!!  
Please do enjoy! **

It was getting to early dusk when Sheila opened her ice-blue eyes and blinked them a couple of times before sitting up and yawning, shaking her head from side to side and then looking down as her master slept on. She tilted her head to the side and noticed the bags under his eyes had vanished due to his long nap.

She poked her tongue from her mouth and began to pant happily and nuzzled her wet nose against Chadwick's cheek, licking her nose when Chadwick stirred and opened his amethyst eyes. Slowly at first to adjust to the dim light from the opened curtains.

He then looked to his side and smiled when he saw Sheila sitting next to him with her boofy tail wagging from side to side on the bed and her face lit up and happy that her master had finally awoken. Chadwick chuckled as she barked happily when he began to sit up.

"I know, I know." He chuckled and reached to his bedside table and pulled out his small laptop and opened the lid, pushing the on button and watching as it began to boot up for him to use. It had been on the charger from the night before and had a, now, full battery.

Chadwick listened to the ringing as the laptop loaded and automatically logged him into the msn window that he would soon use to talk to his red-haired crush. He smiled when the msn window loaded, his list of contacts appearing on the screen when he finally logged in. Okay, he only had about three contacts on his whole msn window. One was his sister living in rural Victoria with their mother, an old friend from high school and, of course, his red-haired crush.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the ringing of the msn window rang through his ears and he looked down, smiling widely at who was trying to talk to him. It was Tala08, his crush. He wondered how his day was. He wondered how his night was. He wondered everything about him! He dreamt of him…dreamt of them, together.

**Tala08:** _Hey_

Chadwick grinned at the small, yet effective message and began typing back.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Hey_

**Tala08: **_How are you?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Not too bad… what happened today?_

**Tala08:** _Guess what? I bought the tickets!_

Chadwick's face suddenly lit up as soon as he saw what Tala had written. He had bought the tickets! He was coming!

**Chadwick.V.H:**_ Serious?!_

_When are you coming?_

**Tala08:** _Dead serious =)_

_Leaving on Wednesday_

_So excited_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Great!_

Chadwick turned to Sheila and smiled at her. "They're coming, Sheila! They're leaving on Wednesday!" He exclaimed to her and chuckled when she reached over with her paw and began typing on the tiny keyboard, her nails clicking and tapping on the keys.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _hfchbvdvhjbefvjuf_

_Woah!_

_Sorry about that_

_I told Sheila and she got all excited_

**Tala08:** _It's okay_

_I'm so psyched!_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Same!_

_I uhmm_

_I got myself a job today_

**Tala08:** _That's adorable_

_I've managed to bring Wolborg with me too_

_AWESOME! Tell me all about it!_

Chadwick grinned and looked down at Sheila, who had her front paws resting on his leg and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she looked from Chadwick to the laptop and then back up at her master. He needed to tell Tala where he was going to work.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I'm going to work in a bakery_

_I took Sheila along with me and she pretty much helped me to get the job_

_And that's awesome about Wolborg!_

**Tala08:** _Oh? How did she help?_

_And working in a bakery would be so much better than slaving around at KFC_

Chadwick laughed at the memory of all the girls rushing out, squealing at Sheila and offering her pets, hugs and meat pies.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _The manager came out and squealed at her and instantly fell in love_

_So did all the staff_

_I'm going to be working with quite a few girls_

**Tala08:** _That's awesome_

_Glad to hear you're happy_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Although…_

_I did get jumped today_

**Tala08:** _Jumped?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Attacked_

**Tala08:** _SHIT! Are you alright?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I passed out before I realised I was being helped_

_Sheila rescued me_

_She went and got Julia and the girls_

_Julia is my manager_

**Tala08:** _That's good_

_Good thing Sheila was there_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah_

_They were those guys whose girlfriends kept asking for my number at KFC_

**Tala08:** _I see_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah_

_My injuries aren't that bad_

**Tala08:** _That's good, then_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Julia wanted me to start tomorrow, but after what happened, she wants me to start on Monday_

**Tala08:** _That's alright, then_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah, she's a really easy going person_

**Tala08:** _Sounds like it, much better than the bitch you had before_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Hopefully she'll let me have a week off to be with you_

**Tala08:** _Sounds like a nice lady_

_I'm sure she will_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I might still have to work while you're here_

**Tala08:** _That's okay_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _She's so kind. Sheila has taken a liking to her and the staff_

**Tala08:** _Cool_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yepp_

_Can't wait for Sheila and Wolborg to meet_

**Tala08:** _That's going to be awesome_

_That'll definitely be a camera moment_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Haha! Indeed_

**Tala08:** _They'll look so cute together_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Yeah_

_And… and I hope we'll look cute together_

Chadwick blushed at what he had written and hoped Tala felt the same way… He did!

**Tala08:** _I'm sure we will be =)_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Y-yeah_

_I'd better go and hop in the bath_

**Tala08:** _You seem nervous. Are you alright?_

He shook his head as he felt his cheeks heat up from his blush.

**Chadwick.V.H:** _No, I'm fine_

**Tala08:** _You sure?_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I just can't wait until you're here_

**Tala08:** _I can't wait until I arrive either_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Awesome_

_T-Tala…_

**Tala08:** _Yeah? _

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Uhh_

**Tala08:** _Are you sure you're alright? You know you can tell me anything_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I love you_

At that moment, Chadwick closed his eyes, clenching them shut. He had blown it! He couldn't erase what he had just written! Tala was going to think that he was a nutter! That he was out of his mind! He had spoiled their perfect friendship!

**Tala08:** _…_

_I uh_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I'm sorry!_

_I… I'll_

**Tala08:** _NO!_

_Don't go!_

_I feel the same way about you_

**Chadwick.V.H:**_ Y-you do?_

Chadwick blushed and read on.

**Tala08:** _Yeah_

_I just wasn't sure how to say it_

_Wasn't sure if you felt the same way because you kept on getting attention from all the girls_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I've felt strong feelings for you since the day we started talking_

**Tala08:** _Really? That's sweet_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I know in my heart… I think that we're meant for each other_

**Tala08:** _I believe it_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Thank you, Tala_

**Tala08:** _It's okay_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _I'd better go and get in the bath_

**Tala08:** _Okay, I'll talk to you later_

**Chadwick.V.H:** _Bye Tala_

**Tala08:** _Bye Chad_

Chadwick sighed in admiration and closed his small laptop lid, looking down at Sheila and then getting up and walking to the bathroom, his little angel following close behind. She trotted behind him and whined in contention as Chadwick began to run a bath for himself. First the hot water for a time and then eventually the cold to even the water and make it warm.

He needed to be easy with his slight wounds, if they aggravated him that would be the end of his dinner time and straight back to bed with him. He removed his sweaty shirt and threw it to the ground, looking down at Sheila. "I think I'll need some help, bub. Mind helping me?" He asked, wincing slightly at the large, now blue, bruise on his left side.

Sheila barked in response to Chadwick's question and whipped her boofy tail from side to side as she watched her master removed his pants, then red stain boxers and finally his white socks that were now turning brown from sweat and dirt. She helped him in to the bath water and folded her ears back when she heard him hiss.

Chadwick looked to his perfect little angel and nodded to her to jump in the bath with him. Sheila licked her nose to moisten it and then climbed into the bath and sat opposite her master, watching as he pulled at the face-washer and soap, rubbing the soap onto the wet face-washer and began to was along his chest, splashing Sheila with the bath water and chuckling when she barked happily at him and splashed her front paws into the water, splashing herself and Chadwick in the process.

Chadwick laughed as he finished washing himself and closed an eye as Sheila stood up and began to do what dogs her age do best. Shake from side to side with bits of water flying everywhere, hitting the walls of the bathroom and her master. Chadwick laughed and raised his hands in defence as she jumped out of the bath and trotted back into the bedroom and nestled onto the bed.

Chadwick stood up and looked himself over. Nothing seemed to be broken. If anything had been broken, he was sure that Julia and the girls would have taken him to the hospital. He looked fine and nodded when he climbed out and pulled the fluffy red towel from thee towel rack and proceeded to dry himself.

The bruise on his side hurt as it was still fresh. But he couldn't get Tala out of his mind. He felt his face heat up and knew it wouldn't be to long before his little…or rather big man would wake up and feel the heat his body was emitting.

He shook his head and ran the towel through his boofy slate hair at the front and then through his long silky black hair at the back. He felt refreshed, ready for bed again and a good and hot breakfast in the morning. He had to wonder if his new family would come along and visit him. He blinked a couple of times and wrapped the towel around his wast, knowing there was certainly a large bump there from his big man…it had awoken and was teasing at him for a tug.

Chadwick closed his eyes and took his toothbrush from the holder, ignoring its requests, and began to clean his teeth, placing the toothpaste on to the bristles and dashing it under the running water. He raised the brush to his mouth and proceeded to brush thoroughly. He never liked to have smelly breath or furry teeth when he woke up in the morning. To Chadwick, furry teeth was the same as having a dead rat in your mouth. He shuddered and continued on, ignoring the requests still from his big man.

'_You'll have to wait.' _He said through his mind as he finished cleaning his teeth and then spat the remaining foamy toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed his mouth with the cool, crystalline tap water.

Chadwick then walked back into the bedroom and smirked at Sheila lying on the bed. She was sprawled out and wanted a rub on her belly. She gave Chadwick the look that said: _"I had a bath with you, now rub my belly!"_

Chadwick laughed and proceeded to scratch Sheila's belly, the bulge under his towel disappearing, causing him to sigh in relief and continue the task as Sheila's right hind leg began to kick back and forth. She LOVED it when her master scratched her belly! She whined in delight and hung her tongue from her mouth as her master continued. She loved her master a great and deal and never saw them being separated. It was going to be like this, forever!

It was Wednesday morning and Tala had not slept a wink since Tuesday. He was so excited! He spent all of last night packing his suitcase, packing Wolborg's suitcase and getting all of their money together for spending money and such.

He finished packing the rest of his clothes and bathroom belongings. Wolborg bounced around and held his leash in his mouth, raring for Tala to take it and pack it in the suitcase. Tala chuckled and took Wolborg's leash and collar and packed them in the suitcase and zipped it up.

He grinned down at Wolborg and ruffled his fur on his thick, boofy, neck. "Almost time to go, buddy!" He announced excitedly and picked up his suitcase, blinking hard when he realised how heavy it was. "It'll get lighter on the plane." He chuckled and led Wolborg outside, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone to take with him.

Wolborg bounded out the door and then barked excitedly when Tala closed and locked the door. The windows were locked and the curtains were drawn. The electricity had been switched off since Tala had told the apartment manager he would be travelling and not be back for at least a month or so.

They walked down stairs, Wolborg grunting and whining rather loudly when he reached the bottom of the stairs with his master still following. They walked out of the apartment and into the taxi Tala had booked for today. It was two hours before the plane was to leave, but Tala was advised to be at the airport at least a couple of hours before the plane was ready for departure. He couldn't wait to get on that plane! He was hoping that Wolborg would be allowed to sit with him on the plane; so long as he didn't cause havoc and chaos.

Tala chuckled and climbed into the taxi, Wolborg clambering in after him and sat quite contently as the taxi started and drove off towards the airport. Tala felt in his pockets. _'Tickets, good. Wallet, great. Phone, awesome. Keys, indeed.' _He nodded. He was ready to leave this place and go off for an adventure that he would soon never forget!

They were finally at the airport! Tala had walked through the front doors with Wolborg next to him and not looking at the gawking people who were pointing at the white wolf. He held his head high and proud, knowing he was a rare breed. All the more reason for him to feel special. Wolborg looked up at his master and grinned slightly, his master was finally going to meet eh young man and his dog they had been speaking to for weeks now.

Wolborg blinked his amber eyes and knew that the young man's dog was a female Siberian Husky, as Tala had told him while he was chatting to his lover. Wolborg whined in excitement and couldn't wait to meet the Siberian Husky and get to know her better.

They got to the security gates, the suitcase just squeezing through the gates, with Wolborg following behind Tala all the way. Once they arrived at the front desk, the woman looked down at Wolborg with hr plain hazel eyes and then back to Tala.

"Do you have a flight permit for your dog?" She asked and smiled when Tala handed over a bit of paper the girl had scribbled on when he came to pick up his tickets. "Very good." She said in a droning voice and scanned Tala's ticket and inspected Wolborg. "He'll be too big to fit in the large dog cage, so he'll have to sit on board with you." She told him and saw the excitement in the young man's eyes. "Have a good flight and thank you for flying Qantas."

Tala nodded to the woman and watched as his suitcase was taken off by the convey belt that led up to the plane and would be there when he was in Australia and collecting his luggage. Tala pulled Wolborg close to him as they both stepped through the terminal and walked down the long passage that would lead to the plane so they could find their seat numbers.

He knew there wouldn't be many people on the flight, for it was early autumn and as such, many people in Russia preferred stay close to home rather than go out of the country. Tala grinned and led Wolborg onto the plane. Down the long isle and to their seat numbers. Tala looked down at his ticket and then said to Wolborg, "Row F, seat 26." Which for him was the window seat. He smirked and decided he would let Wolborg sit at the window seat. _'That way he won't jump all over the person with us and he'll get a clear view of everything.' _he nodded to himself and set himself in seat 27,Wolborg sitting in the seat and looking down as Tala attempted to buckle his seat-belt. it didn't go according to plan, but it would have Tod until they were at a reasonable altitude to remove the seat-belts and relax.

Tala leaned back in his chair, his seat-belt buckled and his mind set on what was to come. He was going to Australia. He was going to meet the love of his life. He was going to… going to… He blushed and shook the thought away. He couldn't think of that now! Not on a plane with at least a hundred other passengers watching. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for when the plane was to take off.

**YAAAY! Finally Tala and Wolborg are on their wayy! Wasn't that just the cutest msn conversation? Thanks again Aquila!!!! It meant a lot to me!! So now that Tala is on the way, our gentlemen are finally going to meet in the next chapter!! How exciting?!  
****Now just because it's all happy at the moment doesn't mean there won't be a twist! So do stay tuned!  
****Thank you all so much for reading and please do review!!!**

**~SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaaaaaaay! Finally this fic is being updated! I am sooooooooo sorry for the long delay in the writing of this chapter, but I've been uber busy with Tafe and you may have noticed that I recently updated Journey of Self-Discovery as well as a new one-shot called Stranger.**

**Okay so here is chapter six for you guys right now! Now I apologise once again for the delay in this chapter, but I really hope everyone will enjoy it! So without further delay, here is chapter six! Thank you all who have reviewed so far! This fic is doing well! And thanks to everyone who has added this fic to their faves, their watch or who are just reading. THANK YOU!**

"_Good morning passengers and welcome to Qantas. We do hope you enjoy your flight to the lovely Australia with our pit-stop to Hong Kong on the way. The flight will be twelve hours before stopping to refuel and then it will continue on for the other ten hours. Thank you for choosing Qantas and enjoy your flight. Follow the safety procedures if emergency is needed. Take care and relax." _The intercom then crackled out and the plane began buzzing with conversation. Small at first, but then it eventually built up.

Tala nestled back in his seat and yawned. He just wanted this darn plane to get off the ground and take him to Australia! Mann procedures are boring! He closed his ice blue eyes and felt Wolborg's wet nose nuzzle against him.

He opened his eyes a crack and looked to his friend, the white wolf wagging his tail and barking in excitement. The lights had gone off, meaning they were on their way to get on the run-way. Tala grinned. "Finally, they're getting this thing off the ground and into the air." He cuddled Wolborg's neck and gripped. He wasn't a fan of flying but he would have to grin and bear it.

He yelped when his ears began to throb and pound against his brain as the plane took off from the run-way and into the air, gaining higher altitude each passing second. The plane then flew smoothly through the air, heading for their half-way stop; Hong Kong.

Thursday morning had come with a very slow start to the day as the sun began deciding whether to rise completely over the horizon or not. It set the city of Melbourne in ablaze of orange as many people emerged from their houses or apartments to begin the day at work or school… or both.

Chadwick had awoken with Sheila jumping about and licking his cheek. She barked so happily at her master and wagged hereof tail from side to side. She barked with excitement again to get him out of bed. She watched Asher master sat up slowly and looked to his special girl, smiling as she sat on the bed and waited for him.

Chadwick sat up Against his bed-head and looked from Sheila to his bedside table where his clock was situated. He blinked a couple of times as he read the red numbers. "Seven o'clock. We've got an hour to get to work, bub." He told Sheila, smiling as his girl jumped about and off the bed.

She was eager to get to her master's work. The girls that had their breaks divided always loved to see Sheila. She would bound about out the back where there was plenty of fun space for her while her master was hard at work preparing bread, kneading dough or helping Julia to make mince beef pies.

Sheila jumped from the bed and bounced around, barking and whining happily at Chadwick. Tomorrow morning Tala and Wolborg will have arrived from Russia. Sheila had known they were coming as she had never seen her master so excited before. She may only be eight months old but she could read her master already like an open book.

Chadwick left Sheila bounding around and headed for the bathroom. He needed to get in the shower before work. And then in the shower after work. He would be covered in flour, dough and various other things by the time he was finished at work. He absolutely loved his new job.

He had learned a few new things about his job, he handled the customers well and always knew that if they couldn't decide he would often decide for them. Just with a friendly gesture and then a kind and warm smile. The girls he worked with absolutely adored him. They knew he was… well you know. But that's what they loved about him. He was so kind, polite and he never picked a fight with the customers. As they say, the customer is always right.

Chadwick had learned how to make bread, doughnuts, cakes, buns and pies. His manager had helped him with the pies, seeing as they seemed the most difficult for the boy at this time. He was never quite sure how to fill them without filling them too much. But he was still learning.

Chadwick left the bathroom door open a crack and began to undress. He ran the hot water in the shower and then the cold to make it nice and even… nice and warm. He ran his hands underneath the warm water and closed his eyes in contention, moving and stepping in under the warm water.

In another twenty-one hours, Tala would be in Australia. He knew Tala and Wolborg would be stopping over in Hong Kong so the plane could get a chance to refuel. But still, he was so excited. Chadwick smiled his handsome smile and allowed the water to run evenly down his naked body.

He sighed in contention and knew he was feeling slightly… hard as he normally did when he began to think of his red haired crush. He had known about all of the internet relationship stories and knew some people were really thirty instead of eighteen and whatnot. Chadwick was a little edgy at having the internet at first glance, but he finally gave in to its temptations and began to go on the sites he had heard about.

Some, he would admit, were crap. Others were just plain obvious for predators. He then found one site that had caught his fancy. It was a bi-chat for bi guys and girls. He clicked into the site and found himself talking to this amazing man. This amazing person. Tala08. He smiled at this new guy and began to chat to him. Cautiously at first but then built up speed and slowly gave this new person his slight trust.

A few weeks had gone by and Chadwick and Tala had become close. Very close in fact that they needed to meet one another. That's when all of this was arranged and now Tala and his wolf, Wolborg, were coming to visit.

Chadwick leaned his forehead against the tiles of the shower and reached down to his man, giving it a few tugs before he decided that he would do that tonight. _'I can't get horny and worked up before work. That's just not right.' _Chadwick shook it off and began to wash his body, lathering it in the soap he bought a couple of nights ago.

Once he felt clean enough, he closed his amethyst eyes as the water ran down his naked body and swirled down the drain with the soap suds and whatnot. He placed the face washer back to its holder and reached for the taps. He stopped when he remembered he needed to wash his hair.

He then became deep in thought. _'I should wait until tonight. It's only going to get messy and dirty at work, then it'll be a mess.' _He nodded to himself and shut the taps off and stepped out of the shower. He reached for his thick, fluffy, red towel and began to dry himself off.

Once he was dry, Chadwick stepped out of the bathroom with his hair slightly combed and his teeth cleaned. He grinned at his girl as she looked up at him from her spot on the bed. "Time to get dressed and then head to work." At the mention of the word 'work' Sheila began to bound up and down and barked happily at her master.

He pulled out a clean white shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of warm white socks and his plain leather black shoes. These were much more comfortable than the ones he had to wear while working at KFC. He slipped on a pair of black boxers, then his trousers, socks and shoes. He then pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up, one button at a time.

Once he had his shirt buttoned and his trousers done up as well as his shoes, he and Sheila headed for the front door. Chadwick placed his wallet, keys and annoying mobile in his pocket and took Sheila's collar and leash from the hook behind the door. He buckled the collar around her boofy neck and grinned at her, attaching the leash to her collar.

Chadwick then opened the door, making sure the windows and such were locked. He then shut the door behind him and locked it, placing his keys back into his pocket and chuckling when Sheila began to tug at her leash for Chadwick to hurry up. He got the message clean and clear and followed Sheila out of the apartment blocks and onto the streets.

Chadwick shivered slightly. _'I should have grabbed my jacket.' _He told himself as Sheila led him to the bakery. _'At least it will be warm inside.' _He told himself and stopped when Sheila popped in through the bakery doors, Julia smiling at their arrival.

Chadwick nodded to her. "Morning, Julia." He said politely and let Sheila off of her leash, the puppy bounding around and barking happily. Two of the girls squealed and began to hug Sheila, cooing and kissing her head and neck. They absolutely adored her! Chadwick grinned at Sheila and followed Julia into her office.

"Alright, Chadwick." Julia began and sat herself down, smiling when Chadwick set himself down opposite her. "I want you to serve the customers today. The girls have just finished making a fresh loaf of bread with plenty more to come. I need you to keep Sheila outside because we have the health and safety inspector coming around today." She finished and took a sip of water from her glass on the desk.

Chadwick nodded. He knew Sheila loved to play outside with the girls. But if the health and safety inspector was coming around and saw Sheila… it'd be goodbye to the bakery. "I understand and I shall keep Sheila outside." He smiled and stood up. "Do you mind if snag something to eat? I haven't eaten yet." He asked and smiled when Julia nodded. "Thanks. I'll pay for it." He said and walked out, stopping mid-way out the door. "Oh… Julia?" He asked, gaining a glance from her. "Do you mind if I take tomorrow and the weekend off? I have someone coming over from overseas." He finished and turned to her.

She wasn't angry, mad, upset… anything. She simply smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear. You can take as much time as you need off to spend it with your friend." She told him and beamed. "I will give you pay while you take those days off." She said.

Chadwick stood up straight. "I will work next week, but I may need a couple of days off here and there." He said and looked down at the ground. "I guess this isn't the best week… huh?" He asked and looked up at her.

Julia smiled and shook her head. She stood up and clasped her hand to Chadwick's shoulder. "I'm not angry at you. You're a model employee. You work hard, you earn your money for you and your darling girl. I don't mind if you take time off." She then tilted his head up so they were looking in each others' eyes.

"Chadwick, I already said this to you… You're part of the bakers family now. You'll never be abandoned and we will never let you down." She beamed and chuckled. "So take as much time as you need, dear." She said and walked back to her desk. "I hear some customers. Go out and serve, please." she said politely and watched as Chadwick nodded and went out to deal with the customers.

After a long and tiring eight hour shift, Chadwick called it a day. The health and safety inspector had been around, looking the place over and such. He was satisfied and kept the bakery open. Sheila had managed to stay outside for that twenty minute wait while the inspector searched the place and took down notes and such.

Chadwick clipped Sheila's leash to her collar and smiled to his co-workers. "Okay guys. Guess I'll see you all next week." He smiled as the girls came and hugged him. He chuckled when Sheila barked with excitement. She wagged her boofy tail and whined at Chadwick to take her home. She wanted to eat!

They said their last goodbyes for the day and headed for home, five-minute walk. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and Chadwick was absolutely tired. He just wanted to collapse on his bed and go to sleep. He and Sheila had to get to the airport in less than thirteen hours.

Tala's plane wouldn't be in until six am, but it was always advised that you arrive at least an hour or two prior to the plane's arrival. And that's what he and Sheila needed to do. They would call it an early night and get some sleep before going to get Tala and Wolborg. They'd be coming back here to sleep anyways, considering that long and tiring plane ride from Russia to Hong Kong and then Hong Kong to Australia.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Chadwick instantly went to the cupboard and pulled out two tins of spaghetti. He pulled out two china bowls and set them on the table. It was going to be a nice and easy dinner tonight. Chadwick really couldn't be bothered cooking and he just wanted to sleep.

He poured the spaghetti into the bowls and warmed them up in the microwave for a minute and a half. Plenty of time. The ding sounded and they were ready to eat. Great! He just wanted to eat and then go to sleep.

He took his and Sheila's food into his bedroom and set hers on the bed while he sat up and ate his as a steady pace, slurping up the sauce covered noodles and chewing them lazily. He couldn't describe how tired he was. Did the bags under his eyes describe how tired he was?

Chadwick finished up, blinking that he had finished his dinner so fast and then taking Sheila's bowl to the kitchen to rinse off. He didn't find the need to drink coffee all too often, nor soft drinks or anything like that. He just drank water, milk and the occasional nesquick which was easy enough.

He rinsed the bowl off and popped into his red boxers, deciding to skip the shower and save it for tomorrow. It was still light outside, which he and Sheila realised. But as soon as Chadwick closed the curtains, the sun was blocked out and the room was dark. The door was locked, as were all the windows and such. And now it was time to set his alarm for three am. That would give him enough time to get in the shower and then get himself to the airport. He hoped…

He yawned and pet behind Sheila's ear as he nestled down under the covers and closed his tired, amethyst, eyes. He smiled when Sheila snuggled up next to him and wagged her boofy tail. She was quite tired and had quite enjoyed her master's company over the last week and a bit. She was allowed to be at work with him! His friends adored her and loved to play with her. Sheila whined in contention and fell asleep with her master, her tired ice-blue eyes closed and she dozed off.

Chadwick opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm going off. He blinked a couple of times and yawned loudly. He looked to his clock and his eyes went wide. The numbers read four thirty am. He cursed and pulled the covers off of his body, Sheila waking groggily and watching her master fly into his clothes and then pull Sheila's collar and leash on.

Chadwick sprayed deodorant on quickly and combed through his messy hair. He made sure he was wearing a clean pair of boxers. He then pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a woolly red jumper. He picked up his keys and his wallet and shoved them into his jeans pocket. Tugging at Sheila's leash, he tugged her out the front door landlocked behind them.

They ran down the stairs and caught the bus that went straight to the airport. It was a long and stressful ride and Chadwick yawned a fair few times, blinking as Sheila watched him. She wouldn't be that fascinated but it would be close enough Chadwick thought to himself.

The bus smelt of moth balls and it gave Chadwick a headache. The bus driver didn't care that Sheila was onboard. He just wanted his night shift to end and get to the airport. It was a long half an hour drive before they arrived at the airport.

Chadwick exited the bus, thanking the driver for himself and Sheila and ran with her to the airport entrance. He needed to find the international entrance so that he could find Tala and Wolborg. And they only had an hour before the plane would come in! What a fine time to get lost suddenly in an airport.

Chadwick ran over to a young woman and asked her for directions. "Hey, I'm not too sure where the international section of the airport is. Can you direct me, please?" He asked, feeling Sheila nudge against him. He chuckled. "I mean us." He grinned and smiled as the woman gave him some good directions and which entrance to use for the different flights.

"Thanks for that." Chadwick smiled and ran with Sheila to the exit and then ran to the international section of the airport. They had half an hour before the plane would be arriving! Geez, this wasn't the best timing, now was it? Chadwick was panicking as they entered the international section of the airport and looked up at the display board.

He looked through all of the flights and discovered that Tala's plane had already arrived. Ten minutes ago. Chadwick gulped and looked around. _'Red hair with a white wolf…' _He thought to himself over and over again. He and Sheila waited at the ramp and watched as all of the passengers from the flight came off of the giant jet. One after another. Chadwick looked out for Tala. _'Maybe he wasn't coming after all…' _Chadwick's mind wandered off and he sighed to Sheila.

Sheila looked up at her master, tilting her head to the side. She didn't quite understand what that meant but she knew her master looked upset. She never liked it when her master became saddened. She was sure that his friend would be here soon. They just had to be.

Sheila looked around the building and saw many people. They all looked strange to her. She loved her master and knew not every one like him looked the same. They all looked different. Sheila shook her head and jolted her ears up. She blinked and hung her tongue out of her mouth. She barked a couple of times to get her master's attention, in which she did. She barked at him again and pulled at her leash.

Chadwick blinked at his girl and looked around at what she was barking at. He couldn't see anybody coming towards them. But he did catch sight of a rather large white dog, barking back at Sheila. He blinked and yelped when Sheila pulled away from him and ran to the dog.

He shook his head. "S-Sheila! Come back!" He yelled and ran after her. "Sheila!" He yelled again to get the puppy's attention. She wasn't listening as she stopped at the dog and began to sniff at it. Her fur raised on edge and she barked at the dog, Chadwick stopping at her side when he saw the size of the dog. He gulped and picked up Sheila's leash to back away from the large dog.

It barked back at Sheila and began to move around to her tail, sniffing and then wagging its rather large and boofy white tail. The dog barked again before Chadwick realised it was a wolf. A white wolf!

Chadwick looked around. Tala had a white wolf! He looked back at the wolf. "Wolborg?" He asked cautiously. The wolf looked up and wagged its boofy tail from side to side, barking again and bounding around Sheila. Chadwick laughed. It was Wolborg! Which meant that….

He turned when he heard someone coming up from behind, pushing something by the sounds of it. Chadwick blinked and looked at the person before him. Fiery red hair with two antenna like bangs petruding from the top of his forehead and trailing down to his chin. Ice-blue eyes… he was absolutely stunning…. Absolutely… handsome.

Chadwick gaped and looked back to Wolborg and then back at the smiling young man before him. "T-Tala?" He asked softly. the red headed boy nodding and walking away from his luggage. Chadwick's amethyst eyes lit up with gleam and excitement. Tala was here! Tala was… he was… "You're so…" Chadwick trailed off and grinned at Tala. "I'll…We'll take your stuff and head back for home." He said smoothly as Tala smiled and nodded.

Wolborg bounded to Tala's side and grunted up at his master. They followed Sheila and Chadwick out of the airport and over to the bus stop. They didn't speak much and just waited for the bus to arrive to take them back to Chadwick's apartment.

Once the bus had come to pick them up, it was a slow half an hour trip back to Chadwick's apartment. They didn't speak much on the bus and got off at the required stop. Once they bus stopped, Chadwick thanked the bus driver and took some of Tala's luggage and led Tala and Wolborg off from the bus and onto the pavement.

Chadwick looked down at Sheila as she barked with contention and led Chadwick and his friend upstairs. She watched her master unlock the door and she ran inside, instantly taxing the couch. She panted happily when Wolborg joined her and sat at the couch with her, barking and whining at her, with her responding happily.

Chadwick led Tala to his small bedroom and set his luggage on the ground. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry I haven't been very talkative… I uhh…" As Chadwick turned, he felt Tala's lips crash against his.

Chadwick's eyes went wide for a couple of seconds. He had no idea what was going on before he realised that Tala really did love him. Tala really did want this as much as Chadwick did. Chadwick didn't hesitate in kissing back and pulled Tala down onto the bed with him. They kissed and stroked along each other, up and down each others' sides, feeling through each others' hair and touching each other on the neck and up their arms.

Tala tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss as Chadwick responded by forcing his tongue through Tala's lips and battling against his tongue to gain dominance. Oh how good it felt! Chadwick felt himself getting hard and felt Tala's hard man against his leg.

They kissed for another minute or so before Tala pulled away and panted for breath, Chadwick doing the same and blinking up at Tala. "I-I need to g-go and ha-have a shower." He said, grinning as Tala nodded.

"Sure thing." He said. Oh that was the first time he had spoken since he and Chadwick had met at the airport. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, taking off his orange woolly jumper and throwing it down on the bed. "I haven't had a shower yet because I've been on that plane." He grinned and followed Chadwick into the bathroom.

Wolborg lay on the couch with Sheila and licked along her boofy neck in an attempt to clean it. He wagged his boofy tail when Sheila wagged hers. He grunted at her and nipped at her ears playfully. She yelped at Wolborg and jumped on him, tackling him onto the couch and cooing to him. They lay together and closed their eyes. Wolborg yawned, exposing his sharp teeth and then laying his head down next to Sheila's. They both fell asleep, content in each other's presence.

**And there is chapter six finished! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Tala and Chadwick have finally met. Little awkward at first I realise, but they ended up kissing in the end, didn't they? Wowiez! And how adorable! Wolborg and Sheila make acute couple already! How sweet! **

**Anywhoos, thanks so much for reading and please do review! =D**

**~SD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy guys! Before you say anything I am sooooo sorry for the slight delay in this chapter and I will admit, though, that this is probably the shortest chapter in the whole fic so far. And it may be in the entire fic =P  
But in this chapter there is major Yaoi. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the yaoi! hehe. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I must say that this fic is doing a really great job! I'm glad you guys like Tala x Chadwick =)  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, who has put this as their fave or on watch and those of you who are just readin. You guys ROCK!  
Enjoy!**

"Where is he?" Shouted a rather aggravated voice through the shrill silence as a fist pounded down onto a desk and hard red lenses stared at a guard before the purple haired man. "I demand to know where he has gone!" The man shouted again, standing from his chair and tipping it rather loudly to the stone ground.

"We-we don't k-know, sir." Said the guard as he gulped and tried to compose himself. Failed. He was shaking like a leaf and whimpering like a new-born pup. "We have tried to track him…B-but.." He trailed off suddenly.

The man grew infuriated. He demanded to know where he was! "But what? Spit it out, worthless swine!" The man spat and hissed; red lenses flashing against black goggles.

"It appears that he has left the country, s-sir." He finished and yelped when the chair came crashing towards him and throwing him off balance. "We're deeply sorry. We-we d-didn't know." He whimpered and backed against the back wall. Trapped.

"You're sorry?" The man shrieked and threw a large calculator at the guard. "'Sorry' doesn't bring that brat back. Does it? Now that he's left the country he will never want to return!" He shouted and banged his fist on the desk again, slightly cracking the rich oak. Just as he was about to begin again, the intercom for his laptop flashed. "Who is it?"

"_Boris.."_ Came the voice from the other line. A man with long grey hair to his shoulders and a white stylised piece standing up glared at Boris from the intercom. _"What is this I hear about a student gone?"_ He sneered and lowered his thick, grey, eyebrows.

"V-Voltaire, sir." Boris barked out and made a pathetic excuse for a bow. He never expected Voltaire to interrupt him during one of his screaming matches with the guards of this pitiful abbey. "A student has disappeared from radar, sir. We know not where he is."

Voltaire snarled with his top lip curling up and hiss teeth bare and white. He was angry. Well angry would be an understatement at this point. _"And you let him get away? You fool! Do you realise how much money I have-"_

"I realise that sir!" Boris replied, earning a snarl and deep growl from Voltaire. "I understand the amount of money placed in to this project. But believe me, we _will _find him. I have abbey guards searching his apartment as we speak." Boris replied firmly with both hands clasped behind his back.

Voltaire's eyes seemed to ease but still with a deep crease in his brow. _"If you dare to interrupt me like that once more, I will see to it that your tongue be removed."_ Voltaire spoke harshly and with venom. _"Now as for the searching be sure to cover everything! Leave nothing unturned! Do you understand?" _

Boris inclined his head in a bow towards Voltaire. "I understand, perfectly, sir." Boris said firmly and bowed once more when the intercom faded and left the screen black. Boris then growled harshly and brought his fist down once more on to the fine oak desk. He then hissed when he felt his knuckles crack under his white gloves and felt the warm flow of blood leave the cracks.

He then looked down at the guard and narrowed his eyebrows. "What are you still doing here?" He hissed. "Get back out there and find his location!" Boris shouted and watched the terrified guard stumble out of the room. Boris set himself down in front of his laptop and glared at the picture before him. Fiery red hair, stunning ice-blue eyes. "You will not escape, Tala." He told the picture and growled at it.

Back in the city of Melbourne, it was hitting eight o'clock in the morning and the birds were flying around in the warm sunlight. They sang to each other. Dancing in the wind and letting their wings take them freely through the air currents and back down to the trees again.

In the apartment just outside of the city the curtains were closed and all the doors were shut and locked. You would expect Chadwick and Tala to be in bed by now from Tala's long flight all the way from Russia. Far from that. Further inside, in the bathroom, running water could be heard. Voices could be heard.

Sheila and Wolborg were nestled quite comfortably and contently on the couch with each other and very content in each other's presence. Sheila licked Wolborg's black nose and wagged her boofy tail from side to side as Wolborg licked her brown one and barked happily. He had a deep bark, expectant from a wolf, and was very gentle towards her. They both then looked up when they heard the voices from the bathroom grow stronger. What was happening in there?

Chadwick ran his wet hand through Tala's fiery red hair as the shower water soaked them both. Pale porcelain skin against sun-adorned skin. It was beyond perfect as Tala nipped at Chadwick's neck and then began to nibble on his left earlobe; causing Chadwick to groan and grip at Tala's fiery red locks.

They were the same height as one another and almost the same build. Tala's abdomen was finely built and looked as though it had been built this way for years. Chadwick wasn't fat, thin or muscled. He was just in between and happy with how he looked. As for size, well, Chadwick was just half an inch longer than Tala. This didn't seem to bother the red head as he stroked along Chadwick's length and heard him groan in pleasure.

Tala needed to admit that Chadwick took his breath away. He was absolutely perfect! He was as he expected. Perhaps a little taller than he expected, but otherwise… _'Argh, he's so amazing!' _Tala thought to himself and groaned when Chadwick licked and kissed along his neck. The running warm water added to the effect and they were both in bliss.

Chadwick nipped at Tala's earlobe and grinned when he heard the red head moan and stroke his man a little faster. Chadwick then reached down and tugged at Tala's length; feeling the hard muscle throb in his hand as he took hold and gradually began to stroke it until Tala finally gave in and groaned.

Chadwick then kissed along Tala's neck and grinned. "Shall we venture in to bed?" Chadwick asked and moaned when Tala responded by nipping at his collar bone and nodding. Chadwick then reached over and turned the taps off, the water stopping with a few drips escaping from the shower head.

Chadwick and Tala then emerged from the shower. Stark naked, wet, and horny. They kissed as Chadwick led Tala back to his bed and they both collapsed on to the silky covers heated in a kissing match.

Tala rolled over so that he was on top of Chadwick and lay a firm kiss to his lips. He smiled when Chadwick returned the kiss and took hold of his cheek and began to slowly caress it gently. He was in heaven!

The two young men exchanged groans, moans and sexual whimpers that sent tingles down one another's spines. Tala then moved his tongue pass Chadwick's lips and locked with his tongue. Their tongues battled to gain dominance, neither one letting the other falter as they locked, massaged and fought.

Tala had eventually overpowered Chadwick and began to explore his mouth. It was amazing! Chadwick tasted so sweet and tender. He could taste Chadwick's saliva as his tongue came back up to greet his and slowly began massaging it. Tala groaned and felt through Chadwick's thick, wet, two toned hair and grew harder and harder knowing Chadwick was hard as well… and wet.

Chadwick groaned in surprise at Tala's tongue movements and felt his hand through his wet boofy hair. He then reached up and fingered one of Tala's long antenna like bangs and curled it around his index finger. He then reached down with his free hand and began to slowly stroke along Tala's hard length. He smiled when he heard the red head moan.

They then pulled away from one another and panted hard. Tala looked down at Chadwick and grinned at him, Chadwick grinning back up. Tala kissed Chadwick's cheek and nuzzled his nose along his cheek. "You…you want to…" He trailed off, still panting. When Chadwick nodded, Tala got off of him and lay down at the head of the bed. He was comfortable and ready.

Chadwick then got on his hands and knees and crawled up to Tala, stopping at his thighs and kissing along his left thigh, going inwardly. He kissed along it until he felt Tala's hair tickle his cheek and nose. He was close. Very close. He then lifted his head a little and began to kiss lovingly and longingly along Tala's length. He soon kissed Tala's head and heard him gasp, with the muscle throbbing violently.

He kissed Tala's head a couple more times before taking hold of the length in his hand and enclosing his mouth over it. Chadwick then started a slow and tempting motion by moving his head up and down so that all of his saliva could cover Tala's penis. He continued his motion and lift his hand up to feel along Tala's abdomen while he continued giving pleasure to his red headed lover.

Tala groaned and moaned as Chadwick sucked his penis. It was absolutely amazing! He ran his fingers through Chadwick's two toned hair and moaned a little louder when Chadwick began to deep throat him and hum against the head of his penis. If he kept it up he was sure to cum sooner of later. Tala then rose his legs and rest them on Chadwick's shoulder as the boy continued his bobbing motion and deep throating.

Tala then felt his hips buckle and he soon found himself thrusting his penis in and out of Chadwick's warm, saliva encased, mouth. Oh how it felt good! _'He is so amazing! Oh Chadwick! Oh!' _Tala then found himself moaning a little louder and gripping Chadwick's thick locks of boofy hair. He heard him grunt from this and continue his motion a little faster. Chadwick continued until he felt Tala's penis throbbing and his head becoming wet with pre-cum.

Chadwick then lift his head from Tala's penis and stared at him. Tala shook his head and brought Chadwick to him. "Oh.. You.. You're a… a teaser." Tala told him and took hold of Chadwick's penis and began to stroke it longingly.

The hard muscle in Tala's hand throbbed for him as he stroked it and ran the palm of his free hand over Chadwick's tender, pink, head. Chadwick moaned and buckled his hips forward as Tala did so. Oh how that felt good. He then closed his eyes and moaned more and more. In short gasps at first but then building up further speed until he was nearly screaming. He had never felt this before. This feeling was never there whenever he stroked his own penis. Tala had this amazing hold over him and Chadwick was certain that Tala felt the same way.

"You… You enjoying yourself, Chadwick?" Tala asked and fingered Chadwick's head as pre-cum shot down his head and streamed down his hard, throbbing, penis. Chadwick's man had certainly grown and this was the proof. Tala's strokes and gestures seemed to have a strong hold over Chadwick and he couldn't contain his cum for much longer.

He then smiled at Tala and nodded. "T-Tala." Chadwick began, gaining Tala's full attention. "You… you're absolutely… uhh UHH! You're absolutely amazing!" He moaned louder once more when he felt Tala's head against his. He was sliding their heads against one another and it felt… it felt… "T-TALA!" Chadwick shouted, his voice breaking a little as he shouted his lover's name.

Tala felt the exact same feelings for Chadwick and continued to rub their heads against one another. The sheer pleasure of it sent Chadwick moaning louder and louder and Tala grunting and groaning with Chadwick's loud moans. Tala had never loved anyone like the way he loved Chadwick now. He could never, ever, deny his love for this two tone haired Australian who had captivated his heart.

He then brought his penis down and slowly inserted it inside of Chadwick's tight whole. Slow at first to help Chadwick feel it properly. But once Chadwick took hold of Tala's hips he knew that Chadwick was giving him the all clear to go a little further. In which he did. Tala slowly thrust his long, hard, penis inside of Chadwick's tight whole to ease it out a little. His pre-cum was helping to make the movements a little more lenient as he thrust harder and faster into Chadwick.

Chadwick helped Tala thrust inside of him by gripping his hips and thrusting with Tala to make it all the more pleasurable. Chadwick moaned and Tala groaned. It was absolutely amazing. Chadwick then took hold of his hard and throbbing penis and began to stroke it while Tala thrust inside of him. He needed to admit that he was getting the most pleasure out of this session, but he would repay Tala next time.

Tala thrust harder and faster into Chadwick, watching as he stroked and tugged at his own penis. This made Tala go all the more faster and felt his cum pushing its way through his penis. He moaned and thrust faster, the wetness of the pre-cum caused a squelching, wet, pounding noise as he thrust inside of Chadwick faster and faster.

Chadwick then arched his back and fisted his penis harder and faster until it was too much for his hard and sore penis to handle. His cum shot out in an amazing burst of lust which covered his hand and Tala's chest. He moaned and began to lose his voice with each moan and thrust from Tala.

Tala watched as Chadwick's cum erupted from his penis and clung to his chest and stomach while he gave Chadwick a couple more thrusts before he felt it. "Ch-Chadwick! Oh..OH! I-it's coming… I-I ca-can't!" He then gave one final thrust and his cum shot out inside off Chadwick. He thrust a little more before he finally panted for breath and collapsed on top of Chadwick, sticking to Chadwick's recent and warm cum as he nestled himself comfortably on top of his lover. Tala then reached down and tugged at the covers to cover his and Chadwick's naked body.

He ran his left hand over Chadwick's pectorals and kissed along his jaw. He grunted when Chadwick tilted his head to the side and kissed his lips lovingly and with longing. They pulled away after a minute or so and panted for breath. Chadwick wrapped his arms around Tala's shoulders and snuggled his head into his pillow, smiling with contention as Tala nuzzled his cheek against Chadwick's chest.

Tala then made circular motions on Chadwick's chest with his fingers which caused the young man to shiver and moan a little. "We need to do this again." Tala said quietly and closed his ice-blue eyes. He was falling asleep and smiling at what had occurred. He was in heaven.

Chadwick then closed his amethyst eyes and smiled lightly. He breathed out through his nostrils, steadily, and kissed Tala's forehead. "Yes.. We will definitely have to…do it again." He then relaxed and fell asleep, shortly after Tala.

Back in Russia, Boris was still fuming over Tala's disappearing act and was waiting for the abbey guards to give him the answers to his whereabouts. Boris sat down heavily in his oak chair and took out sheets of paper from inside his desk and began fumbling through them.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Boris looked up and narrowed his eyebrows, the red lenses of his black goggles flashing. "Enter." He said, his voice booming.

An abbey guard entered the room and bowed to Boris with a piece of paper in his hand. "Sir." He greeted Boris and stood up straight. "We rummaged through Tala Valkov's apartment and found these details for a flight. Obviously he was careless at hiding them." He told Boris and handed the sheet of paper to the purple haired man; who began studying it.

Boris looked the paper over and smirked. He looked up at the abbey guard and flicked his wrist. "That will be all." He told the guard and looked down as the intercom on his laptop came to life. "Sir." He bowed to Voltaire, on the other line. "We have discovered his whereabouts." He grinned manically.

Voltaire narrowed his thick grey eyebrows. _"And?" _He asked, his voice full of annoyance.

"He has flown to Australia, by the looks of things. To a city called…" Boris looked at the paper once more and then back to Voltaire, "Melbourne." He told Voltaire firmly and bowed to him once again.

Voltaire growled, his teeth bare and gritted. _"When you find him, Boris, make sure he gets what is coming to him." _Voltaire stated firmly. _"And whoever gets in the way, deal with them." _He growled and shut the intercom off from his line.

Boris then smirked and closed his laptop with a loud 'snap'. He bared his teeth and chuckled. "Oh believe me, I will." He finished and laughed, his evil laugh running through the halls of the abbey to reach the ears of passing guards and students.

**I know you're probably thinking: "Omgosh! Boris and Voltaire are going to ruin everything!" Well you may be in for a slight shock later on in the fic! =)  
And omgosh wasn't that just the hottest yaoi ever? Hehe well probably not the hottest, but you know =P  
Thanks so much for the read, I hope you enjoyed, and please do review!**

**~SD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AT LAST! Here is chapter 8 of Different Kind of Love! I am soooooooooo incredibley sorry for the delay in this fic. I was procratinating slightly for ideas for this chapter. A few days ago I had one page written and I was unsure of what else to do =P but I finally thought of something! *dances* weeeeee.  
So yeah, I want to thank you all for your marvellous reviews for this fic so far. I'm so glad you like Talaxmale OC =3 I know I do. hehe =D  
Okay so in this chapter there isn't much yaoi, but we find out a little about Chadwick's past when he was a boy. So do enjoy! I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, adding this to their faves or watches or just plain reading. You guys ROCK! **

Tala's eyebrows twitched as he slowly opened his ice-blue eyes. He moved onto his back and groaned when he felt as though his penis had exploded. It definitely wasn't a dream. It was so beautiful that he just couldn't describe it in mere words. This morning was pure heaven and he couldn't deny that. He had cum inside of Chadwick with his lover's cum all over them.

Tala grinned and looked to his side. Chadwick was gone. He shot up and looked around, yelping slightly when he heard sizzling coming from the next room. He picked up his fiery red boxers and slipped into them. He slid out from under the covers and walked to the next room to find Chadwick standing over a stove with a frypan and saucepan, cooking delicious smelling contents.

Tala grinned and walked slowly to Chadwick, being quiet not to startle him. He wrapped his arms around Chadwick's waist and began to kiss up and along his neck, the boy cooking moaning with each kiss and nip. Tala licked up Chadwick's neck and then breathed upon it, the boy shaking with pleasure.

Tala chuckled. "Good evening." He said softly, kissing along Chadwick's shoulder and then massaging his erect nipples. "Was your sleep as amazing as mine?" Tala asked, moving his hand down Chadwick's abdomen and moving to his man.

Chadwick chuckled and turned the stove off. He pulled four plates from the cupboard and set them on the bench. Tala tilted his head to the side. Was he expecting more visitors? Chadwick caught the glance and smirked. "Wolborg and Sheila will be dining with us tonight." He served up dinner. Sausages and vegetables with mashed potato. Sorry its not more of a meal. We're rather low on money at the moment." Chadwick gave Tala his plate and they both sat down at the table with Wolborg and Sheila nestling on the floor next to them.

Tala poked at his broccoli. He didn't like broccoli all that much. He lifted his nose to it and snuck it onto Chadwick's plate when Sheila whined at him. Tala chuckled and dug into his potato. He grinned. "This is very delicious. How do you make such a dish?" He asked, carving into a sausage and dipping it into the potato.

Chadwick could only laugh and lick the potato off his fork. "Well it's quite a complicated process, my love." Chadwick grinned. "First I mash, then put some butter in, then mash more, put milk in and finally whisk it until its nice and creamy." He laughed and watched Tala devour his sausages.

Tala nodded, digesting all of that rigorous information. "It sounds like a complicating task, indeed." Tala then scooped up more potato with his fork and licked it about in his mouth. "Oh…" He said suddenly, Chadwick raising his eyes to look at him. "There appears to be a bit of potato in my mouth that wasn't quite mashed properly." He announced, moving closer to Chadwick. "Mind mashing this bit?" He said, seduction in his voice.

Chadwick grinned and moved in to Tala, the red head crashing their lips together as he let Chadwick explore his mouth and massage his tongue against the roof of his mouth; where the blob of potato was. He shivered when Chadwick licked at the blob and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Tala pulled Chadwick onto his knees and rubbed up and down his back, frowning slightly when he felt scars up and along his back.

He pulled away slowly and swallowed the potato. "Your back..." Tala began, feeling along it again. "I never noticed how scarred it was, before." He noticed the change of expression in Chadwick's eyes. They reverted down to Tala's chest and became half lidded, his warm smile became a thin line and he had his thick eyebrows narrowed. "You want to talk about it?" Tala asked, running his other hand through Chadwick's slate bangs.

Chadwick sighed and looked into Tala's ice-blue eyes, locked in place. "W-well…" He began and rest his forehead against Tala's. "When I was a kid I used to live in Russia… where you came from." He heard Tala take a sharp intake of breath. "I think I was only four at the time when I was taken away from my family. I was taken to… I-I can't quite remember the name of the place. I've forgotten how to speak Russian… It was a big building… big, dark… and I- every time I think back to it… it just brings more nightmares back." He shuddered and felt Tala's arms wrap around his shoulders. "I remember a man… with black goggles…. Lenses as red as blood."

Tala narrowed his eyebrows and kissed Chadwick's forehead. _'I-it couldn't be…. Could it?' _He then moved his gaze to Chadwick's scared amethyst eyes. "What happened after that? Where did you go?" He asked, stroking through Chadwick's two toned bangs.

Chadwick sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Tala's. "I was sent away. I was only five… I think anyway. I was sent away due to that man… because of a younger brother I once had." Chadwick closed his eyes. "I never knew if he survived that place or not… But I was sent here… to Australia. I've been living with a family since then and just recently moved out of home." He looked down at Tala's lips and noticed they were a thin line.

Tala took everything in and his grip on Chadwick's hair tightened, somewhat. _'He… lived in Russia before here… and now when he speaks of it…. It couldn't be…' _Tala looked back into Chadwick's eyes. "Chadwick, I need you to remember the names… even if it's only one name… Do you remember your brother's name? Or… or that man's name?" He stammered, watching as a spark lit in Chadwick's eyes. He was getting somewhere.

Chadwick rest his forehead on Tala's shoulder, feeling the warm flesh sooth him and cause everything to drain away. He sighed and closed his amethyst eyes. "The man… with… with the goggles." He shuddered and whimpered. He felt Tala's hand stroke up and down his back to calm him down. "I… I remember… h-his name was B-Boris…." Chadwick gasped when Tala screamed.

He looked up to Tala and noticed the fury in his eyes, the hatred emitting from his ice-blue irises. Chadwick whimpered and clambered away from Tala. Sheila and Wolborg watched on as Sheila's master hid behind them.

Sheila looked to Wolborg and blinked her blue eyes. He looked to her and narrowed his amber ones. The connection they shared with one another caused Sheila to fold her ears back and walk to Tala. She licked Wolborg's master's hand and nuzzled her nose against his fingertips. This caused the red head to stand up and look down at the two before him.

Tala looked to Chadwick, who had backed against the counter and was shaking. Tala shook his head and walked to him, pulling him into a firm hug. "I'm sorry for losing my temper." Tala gritted his teeth. "Boris… the man you remembered…" Tala growled and hunched his shoulders. "He is my mentor." He seethed out through gritted teeth. "He did this to you… and to me…" He growled again and pulled away from Chadwick, looking into his eyes.

Chadwick placed a shaky hand to Tala's and held it to his chest. He could feel his heart racing as Tala massaged his fingers with his own and kissed his cheek. "I remember all the horrible things he had done to the other boys at that… place." He closed his eyes and whimpered. "I had forgotten until you had felt along my back… It brought back old memories." Chadwick pulled Tala back to him and felt his lover hold him in a reassuring hold.

Tala massaged Chadwick's back and kissed his neck, running his other hand through Chadwick's long, two toned, hair. "It's going to be okay." He told him, kissing further along his neck and looking down as Sheila and Wolborg tilted their heads to them. "Scoot." Tala cooed and watched the husky and wolf take refuge to the couch. Tala smiled and kissed Chadwick's collar. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Tala asked, feeling Chadwick's muscles relax a little.

Chadwick closed his eyes and merely nodded, feeling Tala pull away and take him by the shoulders. "Yes, a movie should take our mind off of things for a while." He said, just above a whisper, and let Tala lead him back to the bed.

Tala let Chadwick climb into bed and watched as he clambered under the covers and shook a little. Tala grinned and looked at the vast DVD collection. He hummed to himself and smiled when he pulled out a movie. He looked at the title cover and saw a man with some huskies. "Eight Below…" He told Chadwick and put the DVD into the tray and watched it slide in. He took the DVD remote and climbed into bed with Chadwick. He snuggled next to him. "Haven't seen this one, yet." Tala confessed, laughing when Wolborg and Sheila jumped on the bed and lay at the foot.

Chadwick smiled a little and felt Tala's arm around his shoulders. He looked up at his face as Tala smiled down at him. "Have to warn you now…" He began, Tala tilting his head to the side. "It's a rather sad movie." This caused Tala to pout and pull Chadwick closer as he hit the play button and the movie started. The lights were switched off, dinner was still on the table and al the electrical devices were turned off as the movie played.

By the end of the movie, Wolborg had his head resting between his paws as Sheila rest her head against his as they watched the rest of it. Sheila whined and licked Wolborg's cheek, the wolf responding by nipping at her gently and cooing to her, telling her it would be alright.

Tala held onto Chadwick as tears flowed down his cheeks. Chadwick was right. This had to be the saddest movie he had ever seen. He bit his bottom lip as it quivered and he suppressed a sob as the man couldn't find his girl husky. He choked, his shoulders wracking as the man began to look down and cry slightly.

Chadwick had his arm around Tala's shoulders as he, too, cried. A steady flow of tears slid down his cheeks as he moved his free hand up to wipe his nose on the back of his hand and move the bangs from his face as he, too, choked on a sob and felt Tala's head rest on his shoulder. He rest his head against Tala as he felt Tala's tears drop onto his chest and roll down steadily.

They then watched as the girl husky came hobbling on three legs towards the man over a hill of snow. Wolborg shot his nose up and gruffed as the man and the remaining huskies ran to her and circled her, pulling her into a tight hug. Wolborg whined with delight when Sheila nuzzled her wet, brown, nose against his cheek. He closed his amber eyes and growled playfully at her.

Tala and Chadwick held each other as they all found one another.. It was a happy ending to a sad movie. The credits then began to roll and Tala switched the television off. He snuggled closer to Chadwick and buried his face in his bare chest. He smiled when he felt his hand through his red hair, soothing him and telling him it would be alright.

Tala then looked up at Chadwick through the darkness and chuckled nervously. "I-I can't believe that was based on a true story." He said and whimpered at the poor huskies who had really lost their lives in the freezing tundras of Antarctica. "I hope that doesn't happen to us."

Chadwick smiled and kissed Tala's forehead lovingly. "I'm sure it won't happen. But I did warn you, did I not?" He chuckled and felt Tala nip at his neck. He pulled him down and kissed him under the covers, suddenly feeling two giant lumps at the foot of the bed. He chuckled and poked his head out. "You two can have the couch again." He laughed when Wolborg led Sheila from the bed to the couch in the other room.

Tala looked up into Chadwick's eyes through the darkness and smiled at him. "They make an adorable couple." He said, bringing Chadwick closer to him, letting him feel his slowly growing erection. "But we're even more adorable." He kissed Chadwick's lips passionately and moaned when Chadwick kissed back. They were going to have as much fun tonight as they did this morning.

Boris climbed into a private jet, supplied by his master Voltaire, and sat in a seat not too far away from the door that led to the cock-pit. He crossed his arms after he fastened his seatbelt and prepared as the jet slowly began to take to the runway.

There was to be no room for failure to get Tala back. And whoever he was staying with… _"And whoever gets in the way, deal with them!" _Voltaire's voice still rang through his head. The red lenses on his black goggles shone fearfully as he sat back in his seat.

Aboard the jet, with him, were four of the strongest abbey guards with the other twenty, or so, back at the abbey training the boys and making sure no one entered… or got out. And now it was Boris's obligation to get Tala back to the abbey and whoever he was staying with… _'As Voltaire said… deal with them.' _He smirked. He had a nasty plan in store for Tala and his little friend.

As the jet took off from the runway and through the harsh snow clouds, Boris's laughter emitted from the jet as it disappeared into the black and grey clouds. Its destination: Melbourne, Australia.

**Awww wasn't that the sweetest chapter? =3, I mean not the part where Chadwick told of his past and Tala got all angry and stuff about it. But it's sweet that Tala loves him that much. And yes, Eight Below is one of the saddest movies I have ever seen. Its in my top three sad movies. It is based on a true story and stuff so yeah =(  
But in any case, Boris is on his way to Australia and he intends to destroy the bond and to get Tala back at any cost. So we shall see what happens, ey?  
Thanks so much for reading and please do review! =D**

**~SD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AT LAST! Here is chapter nine! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the massively massive delay in this chapter. I had a bit of a block for this chapter but I finally got enough inspiration and stuff to write down the chapter so that you guys could finally read. Please don't hurt me XD  
****Okay so last chapter we know that Chadwick finally admitted that he went to the same Abbey that Tala had escaped from. He explained it all and now he and Tala are sooooooooo cute together! ^.^  
****So here is chapter nine. Thank you guys so much for the reviews for last chapter, the faves, the watches and those of you who are just reading. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

_Images of bloodshed, whimpering screams for help, tortured souls locked away in cells. Images of that horrible place. Those horrible and dark corridors that seemed to never-end. The memories of strangled screams as hardened leather came in to contact with sore flesh. Blood seething from wounds, blood dripping from mouths and gashes._

_In this horrible place… that's where he was marked. This horrible place with dark corridors, with strangled screams and cries for help. This dark place where terror lived. In this place is where it all began._

_Flashes of red and black and blue. Flashes of whips coming down hard on his tender flesh. Flashes of searing white hot pain where he endured this. Where is this place?_

_So many distant memories yet they are so close and so near. So many distinct sounds could be heard while he slept. So many sounds could be heard while he lay in bed. So many sounds… so many cries and pleas. So many of these that went through these dark corridors all day and all night. But where was this place?_

_His screams could be heard as the needles came down on him. His cries and pleas for them to stop fell on deaf ears as they injected him with serum, sedatives, chemicals. His screams… when he was marked. _

_Marked for what purpose? To tell the difference between himself and his brother. Marked for what purpose? So that he remained property of this dark and foreboding place. This dark place that held every nightmare for every child. This place… where the nightmare was lived every single day._

_He was held down as they injected him with a continuous needle to mark the blue lines over his back. To mark him as one of their own. To make sure that he was their's and nobody else's. To make sure he would be forever loyal to this place of nightmares. He would be loyal to _him_._

_Flashes… so many memories…so much pain… They want him back. Back. Back. Back. They want him BACK!_

Chadwick's amethyst eyes shot open and he shook all over. He whimpered and gripped at the covers as his breathing laboured from those terrifying pictures that flashed before his eyes. He felt tears come to his eyes as he sat up completely and leaned back against his bed head. He blinked his tears away and waited for his shaking to subside as he tried to calm himself of those horrible memories.

After all those years away from that dark place the memories were beginning to resurface. But why? Was somebody trying to warn him against a potential threat that approached? Or was his mind simply projecting these memories for the sheer thrill of torturing him once more? So many questions with so little answers.

Chadwick closed his eyes and took a few smooth breaths in and out to calm him nerves of those terrifying memories. He clenched his eyes shut as they dared to begin once more. He opened his eyes in a flash when he felt a disturbance next to him.

He nearly yelped when he felt a hand on his abdomen. He breathed at a rapid pace and looked to his side as Tala sat up and yawned, his fiery red hair in every direction as he scratched the back of his head and rubbed his eyes in an adorable manner.

Tala grunted and kissed Chadwick's cheek, his eyes widening when he felt the boy shake and quiver. "C-Chad?" He asked, concern in his ice-blue eyes. "Are you alright? You're shaking like a new born wolf pup." He began and stroked the back of his hand across Chadwick's cheek, feeling as the boy's tears ran past his hand and onto the soft covers.

Chadwick raised a shaky hand and took hold of Tala's. He whimpered and pulled the red-head close to him. "T-Tal…" He started but couldn't finish it as the tears fell freely from his eyes and he felt himself being pulled into a firm, gentle, hug. A hand ran through his hair as the other ran up and down his scarred back.

"Shush… It's okay, Chad." Tala cooed to Chadwick and continued to stroke through his hair and up and down his back. "I'm here. I promise I'll never leave you." He whispered and kissed up and along Chadwick's neck and jaw as the boy pulled himself into a tighter hug and cried into his bare chest. "It's going to be okay." He whispered to Chadwick over and over again.

Tala kept his voice fairly soft and held the boy close to him as he cried into his chest and whimpered against his body. He closed his ice-blue eyes and continued to hush to Chadwick and coo to him; telling him that everything would be alright.

Sheila opened her eyes and whined when she heard her master cry. This was not the first time she had seen her master cry. No. She had seen him cry when he discovered that one of his siblings was very ill. He also cried during movies. She had noticed that he was very emotional. And then she figured that's why he needed her. So that she could comfort him and tell him it would be alright.

The last couple of months had been very hard on the two. It was true that Sheila wasn't very old. Now even a year old yet. But she knew that very important and stressful matters had taken place and her master had been in the middle of it all. She was just glad that this new boy had come along and began to take a place in her master's heart.

Sheila turned to Wolborg and whimpered to him as he sat up and shook his boofy head as he looked over to his and Sheila's masters. They were in a hold together and seemed fairly distraught about something or another. He blinked his amber eyes and looked back to Sheila as she licked his cheek lightly and cooed and yelped to him.

Wolborg yawned and yelped back to Sheila as he made his way off the couch and over to his red-headed master. Wolborg did begin to notice that his master had been under less stress lately. Perhaps it was Sheila's master's doing? For the answer he did not know. Wolborg propped his front paws and chin onto the edge of the queen sized bed and began to whine and yelp at his master slowly.

Tala opened his eyes and looked down to his best friend. He was seated next to the bed with his paws and chin propped on the edge of the bed. He looked like an innocent puppy. Minus the innocent… and the puppy. He chuckled and ran his hand through Chadwick's hair until he was sure that the boy had dozed off in his hold.

Tala smiled and lay Chadwick down on the bed so gently. He smiled down at his serene face and ran his fingers through a few stray slate bangs on Chadwick's forehead. He truly looked like an angel. And angel that Tala had longed and waited for to appear before him. And now here he was. So beautiful, so serene, so kind. He was… perfect.

Tala lay down next to Chadwick and pulled him close to him as Wolborg and Sheila took refuge at the foot of the bed and fell asleep in each other's paws; so to speak. Tala chuckled and kissed Chadwick's cheek and nudged his forehead against his shoulder, dozing off ever so slightly.

Tala closed his eyes and yawned. This was his perfect moment. He couldn't think of anything better than this… but then he thought to himself… he thought about him… he thought about Boris. _'Hopefully he won't come looking for me… I-I can't risk having Chad hurt in the process.' _Tala narrowed his thick, red, eyebrows and gritted his teeth as his face scrunched up. _'If he dares to come near us, he can be sure there will be a fight.' _His mind hissed as he eventually dozed off, still holding the whimpering Chadwick.

Sheila blinked her blue eyes lazily and looked to Wolborg as he yawned, all his pearly white fangs on display as his mouth widened and then came back to a black slit as he licked the tip of his nose and nuzzled his wet, black, nose against Sheila's cheek and cooed to her once more.

She nuzzled against Wolborg's nose and whined to him when he began to nip playfully at her ears. The brown and white husky growled softly and yelped at Wolborg when the white wolf continued to nip and peck at her ears and her nose. She nuzzled her wet, brown, nose against Wolborg's and whined once more to him. She gruffed and yawned as Wolborg lay his large head next to her paws.

Wolborg looked up at Sheila with his amber eyes, his eyebrow muscles bouncing about as he watched her stretch her neck and shake her boofy head. He panted happily when she lay her head down next to his and began to lick at the tip of his nose. Wolborg gruffed happily and grunted at Sheila as she licked his nose and began to playfully nip.

Tala grunted and held Chadwick closer to him as the two dogs continued to make noise to one another, signalling that they were still wide awake. This, in the process, kept Tala awake. He gasped when Chadwick moaned and whimpered something in his sleep. His eyebrows knotted together and he pulled closer to Tala.

Tala narrowed his fiery red eyebrows and looked up and over to Wolborg and Sheila. "Hey." He hissed, the two dogs looking up innocently. "Keep it down. He's not feeling well." He hissed more and then plopped his head back onto the soft, silky, pillow and ran his fingers through Chadwick's slate bangs. He smiled when he felt Chadwick's warmth close to him and against his chest.

He was going to make sure that nobody would dare to come near him or to hurt him. _'He once attended Balkov Abbey… and yet I don't remember him being there. What if Boris wiped it from my mind? What if he didn't want Chad and I to remember one another?' _His mind spoke as he closed his eyes and sighed as he attempted, once again, to get some sleep for the day to come.

As the sun rose over the buildings in the city so did the birds and various animals that squeaked, squawked and chirped to one another as they were to go on their daily routines for a living. Same with the people in the city. They would get up, get ready for work, have their coffee, miss the train they needed to catch, and arrive at work an hour late because of the traffic or train services. Ah yes, the place to be.

As the sun seeped through the cracks in the velvety curtains, Tala's eyebrows twitched as the sun hit his porcelain skin. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the room around him. It looked a lot different in sun light than it did in the artificial lights of the bedroom and kitchen. He looked around and noticed a few things he didn't the day before. Like the small table next to his side of the bed, the clock, the little trinkets and a photo.

He turned on his side and gazed at the photo, smiling at the people in the photo. There was Chadwick, a woman with ebony black hair and hazel eyes with a beautiful smile. She held Chadwick in a warm and motherly hug as they smiled at the camera. Then he noticed a girl in the photo that Chadwick had in a brotherly hug. She had silver hair with emerald green eyes. She didn't look older than at least sixteen or seventeen. And the photo seemed rather recent. Perhaps not even a year old.

Tala smirked and turned quickly when he heard a groan next to him. A hand snaked around to sit on his abdomen and he chuckled as some butterfly kisses trailed from his broad left shoulder all the way up to his jaw. He bit his bottom lip softly and closed his eyes as the kisses turned into nips and soon licks and sucking. He grinned and ran his hand through Chadwick's slate bangs.

"Morning, Chad." Tala cooed as he turned to Chadwick and planted a meaningful kiss to his tender lips. He smiled into the kiss and licked Chadwick's top lip for entrance. He grinned when Chadwick's mouth opened to allow his tongue to explore his moist walls. Tala gripped at Chadwick's two toned hair gently and moaned into the kiss when he felt Chadwick's tongue massaging against his, battling for dominance.

Chadwick kept his amethyst eyes closed through the kiss as he felt Tala's tongue snake around in his mouth, explore in side his cheeks and lock tongues with his own. He had never felt such pleasure before, save for last night and yesterday morning. Tala was simply amazing. Beyond amazing.

'_I… I can't believe this! He is so amazing! He understands me so much and he feels my pain. I can't help but wonder if we knew one another before this moment… Before we began chatting on that site. Was Tala my friend before? He seems so familiar… I just can't shake that feeling.' _Chadwick's thoughts came to a halt when Tala pulled away from the kiss slowly and locked eyes with his own. His eyes were amazing, like Sheila's.

Chadwick had felt such a close connection with Sheila when they locked eyes on one another. He knew that she was the same as he was. An outcast because she was different. An outcast because she came out as a reddy-brown and white husky rather than a black and white or grey and white like her brothers and sisters. She was such an amazing person.

Chadwick smiled and looked into Tala's eyes, studying them. He noticed so many emotions and feelings radiating and swirling around in his ice-blue irises. He could see comfort, lust and anxiety. All of these elements in his eyes were noticeable as he felt Tala's soft, pale, fingers stroke his cheek and around the lining of his lips. His touch was so soft, so gentle… so sincere. Yet there were secrets behind those ice-blue eyes.

Tala sighed as he pulled Chadwick close to his chest and kissed the top of his head, running his hand up and down his scarred back. "C-Chad…" Tala began. His voice was shaky as though it would break at any second. "I fear that Boris will be looking for me… I wasn't supposed to leave the Abbey. I wasn't supposed to leave him until I had completed my training." His hold against Chadwick grew stronger. "I wasn't supposed to leave. But I love you so much." He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "I know that's a lot to take in but I do… I-" Before he could finish he felt two fingers against his lips to hush his shaky voice.

Chadwick's eyes were so soft as he looked into Tala's eyes once more. He could tell by all of this that Tala was afraid of what this Boris could do to them… to their relationship. He sighed through his nostrils and forced Tala to look him in the eyes. "It's not a lot to take in. The truth is that I love you too. I would never, ever, think any different of you. When we started chatting I knew there was something between us. I knew we were destined for one another." His thick eyebrows narrowed a little. "I would never let anything stand between our relationship. If this Boris has anything to say about it he'll wish he was never born."

Tala smiled and kissed the top of Chadwick's brow. He trailed his kisses down until he kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled it with his own. He was so right in every way. Tala wouldn't allow Boris to stand between him and Chadwick. There was no way it was going to happen.

Sheila kept her eyes closed through hers and Wolborg's master's time with one another. She was not tired yet she felt a great weight on her as Wolborg rest his head on the back of her boofy neck. She whined when he cooed to her and began to nip at her ear softly. She was content at this very moment.

Suddenly, both Wolborg and Sheila raised their heads in a flash and bared their fangs as they heard footsteps outside the apartment. Their fur stood on end as the footsteps grew heavier and louder. Sheila yelped and growled when she heard a loud _THUMP _at the door. Someone was trying to force it open.

Chadwick and Tala suddenly looked to the door and hurried out of bed. They began to dress as the thumping became louder and more aggressive. Tala pulled up his pair of tight black jeans and pulled on his orange jumper as Chadwick pulled on his blue denim jeans and a baggy red jumper. They both looked back to the door as it flung open with force.

Sheila growled and jumped off the bed to punish those who would dare enter. She growled and barked at the intruders as she stood at the couch with her fur raised and her fangs on display as she snarled and barked at four men who stood at the door.

Wolborg snarled and ran to accompany Sheila to ward off the intruders. He looked back to his master and barked at him to stay where he and his friend were. He trotted off to Sheila and yelped when a gunshot was heard. He howled when a body collapsed to the floor, whining and yelping.

Chadwick shook his head and hurried over the bed to where the shot had ricocheted from. His slate bangs bobbed about his face as worry grew inside of his stomach. Time seemed to slow down as he tried to make it quicker to where the shot had sounded. He couldn't take it! Why couldn't he just arrive and see what had happened?

Fear gripped him as he skidded to a halt and saw Wolborg crouching over Sheila's blood soaked body. She lay in a pool of her blood and whined as Wolborg tried to calm her and coo to her. He was trying to tell her that everything would be alright. He was trying to tell her not to panic, that she would survive this.

Chadwick shook his head, tears springing instantly from his pained amethyst eyes. "SHEILA!" He screamed and got down next to his pup. His tears spilled everywhere as he held her head in his lap and wept for her. "Sheila… It's okay baby. It's okay. Daddy's here. Everything's going to be fine." He sobbed and ran his fingers across her neck as she whined and licked his forearm weakly.

Tala growled dangerously as he stood next to Wolborg and looked to the men who had done this. They all wore the same ugly uniform as one another. They all had the same ugly hoods as one another… They had the same uniform that he saw the guards wearing at the Abbey. Which meant… _'If they're here there's no doubt that Boris is close behind.' _His mind hissed as he looked down at Chadwick crying over his pup.

What if that had been him? Or Wolborg? What if those idiots had killed her? They only seemed to have shot her in the shoulder. But the amount of blood that was pooling beneath her was definitely not a good sign. He couldn't help but wonder why they had done it in the first place. Why would they hurt her?

Tala's eyes suddenly went wide when he heard a deep chuckle from the door-way. "Well, well, well. Young Tala, you know better than to run off down here to Australia." He snapped his eyes too the door and saw a tall, dark, figure standing there with a smug look on his face. He was wearing black goggles with blood red lenses to them. They flashed suddenly when his eyes were in the direction of Chadwick over his poor pup. "And with an ex-student of the Abbey." He smirked when Chadwick's amethyst eyes widened and their eyes met. "It's been a long time, Chadwick."

Chadwick couldn't move. He felt the air around him stop and grow cold. This man in front of him… he was in his nightmares… he was the one who had marked him… who had made him property of that dark place… it was him who had tortured him and made his youth miserable. His nightmares consisted of him, his every thought consisted of him for the last twelve years. That sadistic smile, those black goggles… those blood red lenses. They pierced him like an arrow to his chest. It was him…. It was Boris.

His eyes went wide when he felt a sharp sting to his neck. His hand automatically reached up and seized what had pricked him in the neck. His eyes went wide at the small needle that had pierced him. It was void of any liquid as his vision began to blur and sway. He grunted when he saw nothing but the inside of a filthy sack and then nothing as his mind closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

The lead guard slung the sack over his shoulder and held it firmly as he felt the boy's weight on his shoulder. The guard behind him bound Chadwick's feet together tightly to make sure he didn't struggle and kick when he finally regained consciousness. The two guards nodded to one another and turned to Boris. "Shall we take him outside, sir?" The lead guard asked Boris as the man gave him a glare through his lenses.

"Make sure you are not seen. People don't often see two guards carrying a sack with feet dangling from it." He stressed and turned back to Tala as he fell to his knees with a steady flow of tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks. He smirked. "There, there, Tala. Our boyfriend and his pet will be handled with care. I can hear the people stirring now from the gun-shot." He smirked more when Tala clenched his eyes closed. "Now be a good little soldier and get down in the van. If you know what's good for your beloved." He bared his teeth in victory when Tala obeyed.

Wolborg lay down next too Sheila and licked her cheek as she whined. He knew that his master wanted him to stay with her. He did not object. He loved his husky and would never leave her side until the ends of time. He whined and cooed to her as he lay his nose next to hers and licked her brown nose gently.

Tala kept his eyes closed the entire journey to the black van outside of the apartment building. He couldn't keep his mind off of Chadwick. Whether he was alright… whether he would be fit enough to go on the plane to go back to Russia… where he first originated from. He clenched his fists as he was shoved into the back of the van and skidded back against the locked doors as it sped off towards the airport.

Back up in the apartment was a crowd of worried patrons as they looked at the bleeding husky and whining wolf with each other on the floor. One woman had composed herself enough to phone a vet and explain the situation. She ran back and told the crowd that a vet and police officers were on their way. For the brown husky's sake, she hoped that a vet would arrive soon as she watched the wolf keep its head on the husky's neck and continued to whine and grunt.

**OMGOSH OMGOSH OMGOSH! So much has happened in this chapter! Boris and his guards have Chadwick and Tala and oh noes! Sheila has been shot TT-TT. But don't worry a vet's coming to save the day. So now what's going to happen? Well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out until next chapter arrives.  
****Thank you guys for being so patient with this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is FINALLY UP! Please forgive me for the looooooong delay in this chapter. I started to develop a bit of writer's block. Hate writer's block! (wants to stab it!) But here it is at last! I know I kind of left you guys a bit on edge last time with Chadwick and Tala taken away and Sheila getting shot, but this chapter is pretty much away from Chadwick and Tala and more towards Wolborg, Sheila and Chadwick's sister, Sabrina (My other Beyblade OC) She doesn't play a massive role in the fic, but she will pop up now and again. Hehe.  
****Thank you guys for the awesome reviews on last chapter and such! Thanks to you guys who have faved this story, or who are watching it or those of you who are just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

While the worried residential people awaited the arrival of the police and the vet, Sheila continued to howl and whine in pain as the woman who phoned the police and vet applied pressure to the husky's shoulder wound.

Sweat beaded down the woman's brow as she held a determined stare and gently hushed the husky. Her six year old daughter was at the husky's head and petting her fur so softly to help her mother to calm the, obviously, distressed dog down. The girl petted the husky's boofy neck as she stared, wide-eyed, at the large white dog that had its nose against the injured dog's one.

The girl looked up to her mother, confused. "What's the white doggy doing, mama?" She asked and blinked cutely as her mother looked up. "Is the white doggy giving the girl doggy a kiss?"

The girl's mother sighed and suddenly gasped when the husky yelped and screamed as she applied too much pressure to the wound. She looked back at the gawking people. "Well don't just stand there!" She exclaimed, rather harshly. "Get me some towels and hot water." She instructed and turned her aqua eyes back to the gasping husky.

The woman furrowed her brow and hushed her again. "Good girl. You're going to be alright." She cooed and looked back at her fiancé. "See if you can find her collar or her owner's phone or something." She said and watched him wander off into the apartment.

Wolborg whined at Sheila and licked her brown nose with his pink tongue. He kept his sharp, amber, eyes on her and cooed when he heard fumbling from the apartment. He growled to himself as his large, boofy, tail thumped against the blue and purple lino. He would revenge his husky and also her master and his own.

Wolborg's fur stood on end when he remembered his master's mentor. His piercing red eyes against his black mask. His pale smirk against thin lips. He was the one who… who had done those terrible deeds to those children, along with his master.

When he was left in the care of his master's companions; Wolborg could always feel the horrible things that his master underwent. Forced as a lab-rat to become the best. And if his master's mentor was not please then he would often return to them with many bruises, cuts and scrapes. But, to Wolborg, this seemed the less of his troubles.

He had witnessed his master forced to stay in a large tank full of green liquid to help to program him to win. He knew that his master was never the same after that. But he did notice- when his master started speaking to Sheila's master- that his master began to calm down and was less affected by the experiments.

And now here he was. Taking care of his husky and awaiting for his master to return with Sheila's master from the mentor. From those piercing red eyes. From that pale smirk against thin lips. Their masters would return… Wouldn't they? He whined and half-lidded his amber eyes as Sheila cried and howled in pain. He couldn't bear his husky in pain. There had to be something he could do.

Wolborg snapped his head up as he felt pressure on his shoulder blade. He looked back and let loose a deep, terrifying, growl at the human behind him. The human was bent over Sheila's trembling body seeing to the wound in her shoulder. He growled again and bared his fangs as Sheila cried and yelped from the human's hands pressuring on her wound.

The vet looked up at the white wolf and gazed into its amber eyes with his deep sapphire ones. "Your friend is fine, buddy. She's just hurting a little." He stood up and accompanied his female nurse with the stretcher that they would carry the husky down into their emergency van with.

He took a collar and leash from a man who had found one. He nodded to the man and slipped the collar around the wolf's thick neck and attached the leash to the metal hoop of the collar. He smiled gently at the wolf and helped the nurse to lift the husky onto the stretcher. He picked one side up while the nurse lifted the other side. He nodded to her and they carried the distressed husky from the room with the woman, her fiancé and daughter following behind with the wolf.

At that instance the police arrived at the distress call and began closing off the door-way to investigate further. One of the officers found a mobile phone and slapped a pair of latex gloves on to look through the contacts list. It appeared to be the phone of the abducted person.

He flipped through the contacts and came across a name and phone number called: 'Mum'. He nodded to himself and turned to his colleague. "Trey." He called, a young man looking up with golden brown eyes. "Give me the phone. The mother needs to be informed." He said and took the black work phone from his colleague and proceeded to dial the number.

* * *

Down in rural Victoria, a cosy double storey house stood out against four paddocks, two dams and a small herd of livestock. The weather was fairly warm with Gum trees back in bloom with neighbouring wattle trees and pink and red bottle brush.

Through the kitchen window of the house was a woman with ebony black hair and warm hazel brown eyes. She had a slight tanned complexion about her face as she washed a few stray dishes and looked out the window to a girl walking up the stone steps after herding their sheep into the appropriate paddock; shared with a few mothering goats.

The girl sighed as she reached the top of the stone steps and brushed a few stray silver bangs from her tanned and freckled face. She wiped sweat bullets from her brow with the back of her left hand as she kicked off her steel-toed boots and shook her head and pathetically blew a single strand of silver hair from her face that was tickling her cheek.

She opened the back door and let out a loud yawn to the woman. "Sheep are in with the goats. Just got to get Toby and Bowser to help me with the cows tomorrow." She stretched and grinned. "I should call Chad to see if Sheila can come down." She sat down at the kitchen table and scratched behind her right ear.

The woman chuckled and finished the few dishes and set herself down next to the girl. "Well, Sabrina, Chadwick told me that he has a new job. He's allowed to take Sheila in with him as well." She beamed. "She's such a beautiful girl." She looked up when the phone rang. "Mind getting that, hun?" She asked and began drumming her nails on the table surface.

Sabrina picked the phone off the receiver, hoping it was Chadwick. "Hello?" She blinked at the voice on the other end. "N-no… I'm his sister." She stammered, hearing her mother stand up in a hurry and rushing to her side. "I'll hand you to my mum." She quivered and handed the phone to her mother.

The woman held the phone to her ear. "Hello, Kate Wilson speaking. Might I ask who this is?" Kate asked in a hurry and her eyes went wide. "Police? Has Chadwick been in an accident? Oh god please tell me that my baby is okay." She had tears in her eyes as Sabrina stared with frightened eyes. "He… he's missing?"

Sabrina gasped. Her heart skipped a beat and the blood drained from her facer. Her tanned face soon went pale as her mother burst into tears and choked on sobs as she dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Sabrina bit her bottom lip and picked the phone up.

"Are you still there?" Sabrina asked, emerald eyes full of worry. "Yes. He has a brown and white husky. Her name is…" She trailed off as she listened to the police. She gasped. "Which vet?" She placed a hand to the side of her head and groaned. "I- I understand. Thank you. We'll head down and see her. Thank you, sir. Please keep us informed." Sabrina breathed slowly and steadily and placed the phone back onto the receiver.

She walked to her mother and bent down next to her. "We need to go to the vet. They're investigating Chadwick's disappearance. For now; Sheila needs us." She waited for her mother to respond. She was extremely distraught and Sabrina sighed in frustration. "Fine, if you won't come, I'll go myself." She announced and ran upstairs to get changed into worn clothes that were suitable for riding in.

She tied her silver hair high in a ponytail and shoved her mobile and keys into her denim jeans pocket and ran outside and slipped into her steel-toed boots. She pulled on a sturdy riding helmet and a thick, woollen, jacket.

She ran to the stables and pulled a chestnut brown stallion from the stable and prepared to rein and saddle him. He had clean hooves an newly nailed shoes to avoid stones catching in his hooves. She threw a blanket over his back with two, thick, sheepskins with a padded tanned saddle made from fine tar and leather.

She pulled the reins over the stallion's head and pushed the metal mouth bar in his mouth and flung the reins over onto the saddle and hauled herself into the seat of the saddle from the left stirrup. She squeezed her legs against the stallion's sides and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

As she directed the stallion out of the gate to the front yard, Sabrina noticed that her mother was standing at the front door with a sheet of paper and a few little things. The girl sighed and squeezed gently with her left leg and tugged softly to the left with the black, leather, reins. "What is it?" She asked as she pulled the reins to halt her stallion.

Kate handed the paper to Sabrina and gave her a fully charged mobile phone and her purse. "I just thought that these would come in handy when you reach the vet. Those are Sheila's papers, her vet and health details and also the address of the vet." She watched as Sabrina unclipped the left, front, saddle bag and neatly folded the papers together so that they would fit.

"Keep the phone in your pocket and keep me informed. And I also put money in your purse for rest stops and for Sheila. My bank card is in there as well." Kate placed her hand on Sabrina's; which was resting on the lip of the saddle. "Please be careful." Kate watched her daughter place the phone on vibrate **(1)** and then place it into her front pocket. The purse when into the saddlebag with the papers and Sabrina, tightly, fastened it.

She looked down at her mother and nodded. "Don't worry. Tex will look after me." She petted the left flank of the chestnut brown Quarter horse **(2) **and beamed. "Keep me informed also. Of Chad I mean." She pulled to the right with the reins and squeezed her right leg against Tex's side.

The stallion grunted and turned to the right and went into a quick trot. His hooves clanged on the pebble drive-way as he trotted along and allowed Sabrina to check for any cars. Once in the clear, Tex felt a light kick to his side that signalled him to begin to canter.

Kate watched from the front porch as Tex cantered out of the drive-way and down the road. She was worried for her son and could only hope that he would be found and brought home, safely. She turned to the front door, when Tex and Sabrina were out of sight, and went inside to await the next phone call from the police.

Back at the apartment; the police and team of investigators began dusting and searching the disturbed apartment for any signs or indications of abduction. They looked through the kitchen; where the door was off its hinges and flecks of blood were on the kitchen counter and the wall.

Two of the investigators searched the small bathroom with three searching through the bedroom and Chadwick's belongings. Upon searching they found the boy's small laptop and booted it up for any information that could, prove to, be useful.

The head of the investigators blinked when the msn window popped up and automatically began signing in. She watched as the window opened fully and she began searching for any previous conversations. Success. She opened the previous conversation windows and began reading them. She turned to her team and nodded. "Get this back to the office and print off all conversation windows. Make sure that _all _of them are printed." She emphasised the word 'all' and handed the laptop to her male colleague and was handed the black phone.

Kat sat in the kitchen table with her head between her hands and her elbows on the surface of the oak table. Her shoulders racked uncontrollably as she sobbed and cried for her son. Well… sort of son.

She clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. It was true that Chadwick wasn't her real son. They weren't related by genes or by blood. But she had given him a home from the cold streets and he held a very special place in her heart.

Her two eldest sons had gone off to explore the world and her eldest daughter had been killed in a car wreck. She was informed that she had died on impact. That was the very first time that she had felt heart-broken.

When her daughter had died her husband was a complete wreck and took all of his sadness and anger out on their adopted son who had just gained citizenship. It was never clear where he had been dumped from but his name never came up in any of the data bases. So that was a nice hundred and twenty dollars for him to become a citizen.

But once this was said and done, her husband nearly destroyed the boy. After their daughter had died he wanted to make sure that the boy's life was a living hell. He almost destroyed his immune system, along with his digestive track. He had broken both his arms and hands, over periods of time, caused the boy's left testicle to be amputated, broken his nose several times and, much to everybody's surprise, shattered his right hip.

He didn't think the boy would ever retaliate… and he never did. He always did as he was told and instructed, He never gave any lip or problems. He would just endure it and not give a rat's.

But in the end her husband was given court and trial and had been put away for twelve years. After her husband was locked away Kate told him that Sabrina was not his daughter; which resulted in aggressive behaviour and an extra year on his sentence.

While her husband was away on business, Kate had gotten a tad lonely and decided to go out with a group of friends to a little get-together club and that's where she had met an Alaskan man named Mercaille. He was pure Alaskan with a proud heritage and a noble background. She explained the situation and he pitied her. Sparks flew and it was a blissful one-nighted affair on both their partners.

When her husband returned Kate told him that he had gotten her pregnant before he went away; and he accepted this. But when their child was born she had come out of her mother with silver, almost white, hair and emerald eyes. Kate had convinced her husband that it could be a birth defect and he accepted this and the girl.

And now here she was, Wondering so worriedly if Chadwick would be alright. Sabrina was making sure that Sheila would be fine. She tensed her shoulders and gasped when the phone began to ring. She hurried over and pulled it off the receiver.

"Hello?" She listened on the other line as the investigator introduced herself and then began to discuss the findings and information. Also the indication of a possible internet relationship. Kate gasped. "My baby was having an internet relationship?" She couldn't believe that this was happening. Chadwick was such a cautious person and would never fall for that.

This changed, however, when the investigator told her of the incident with Sheila and a large, white, dog that was seen and taken to the vet with the husky. "A large white dog? I'm sorry but I don't know anybody with a dog like that." She nodded and sighed. "Thank you for this. Please bring my baby home safely." She sighed and hung the phone up and looked out the window at the silver lined clouds that were coming over from the east.

Stares were given and received as a chestnut brown Quarter horse galloped down the bitumen streets and then onto the cement pavement to escape the traffic and make the journey to the vet smoother and easier to come to the distress call.

Sabrina's silver bangs bobbed about her face underneath the hard riding helmet as Tex kept at a continuous pace towards the vet to aide the distressed Sheila and figure the whereabouts of her brother.

What Sabrina couldn't understand was why her brother would suddenly get abducted. He had no enemies. None of which she could think of. He was a good student when he attended high school and always kept his grades at a steady position. So who would want to do this?

She couldn't keep thinking of this while she was leading Tex around the suburbs. She looked up and around. They were getting a little closer to the vet in North Melbourne. Chadwick and Sheila lived in towards the Docklands, which is Melbourne's harbour. She would love staying over the night and taking Toby and Bowser with her to visit Sheila and have a play with her.

Sheila got along great with other dogs. She was a puppy at heart and wasn't a year old yet. She would be hitting a year soon, if Sabrina got to the vet in time that is.

She narrowed her silver eyebrows. _'Who would want to hurt Sheila? If they were trying to get to Chad… then why would they hurt her? It doesn't make any sense.' _She kept her eyes on her hands which were gently gripping the reins to direct Tex. She looked up and around.

She tugged at the reins lightly to signal Tex to stop. He grunted and stopped on the curb of the sidewalk as Sabrina looked around. The animal hospital she needed to go to was another fifteen kilometres away. On horseback that would take at least half an hour to an hour and a bit **(3)**. She didn't know any alternate routes that would make the journey go faster. She sighed and squeezed Tex's sides to signal him to trot across the road to get to the other side.

* * *

Wolborg sat in a room with a nurse and a vert as they looked him over for any visible signs of impact, scratches, cuts or bruising under his thick coat. He looked away from them with his amber eyes and looked to the door. He knew that out that door and down the hall a bit was his husky. She had been injured and now the humans were trying to help her.

He growled low in his throat and bared the points of his fangs as he remembered to his master's mentor and the other humans who had taken his and Sheila's masters away from them. Wolborg remembered what his master's mentor had done to him those times before they had met Sheila and her master. He could still hear the sadistic laugh of the mentor play through his head.

Wolborg began to bark and howl as he remembered that laugh, remembered that face… remembered everything. He yelped, barked, snarled and howled at the humans who were trying to help him. He backed against the door and barked at them. Then, getting on his hind legs, scratched on the door to signal that he wanted to get out.

The vet looked to the nurse worriedly and began to reach out to the distressed white wolf. He scraped and scratched on the wooden door with his black nails to try and get out of the room. When he was on his hind legs, the wolf was almost towering over the vet and nurse. He was a very large canine and would need to be approached carefully.

The vet picked up a phone in the room and dialled to the front desk to open the door and told them to lock the door to get out into the waiting area. She didn't want the other patrons to get hurt or scared from the white wolf. It was very frightening but it was also frightened itself.

The vet nodded to the nurse and blinked when the door opened and the wolf raced out of the room and ran down the hall where the husky was being operated on. She ran after the wolf. "Close and lock all doors leading outside and to the waiting area!" She stressed and gasped when the white wolf got through the operating doors and disappeared. "Shit." She hissed and ran back to the front desk.

Wolborg's boofy white tail was between his legs as he approached the metal table with his husky lying still as a stick on the surface. He whined to her and approached her as a human looked down at him and then went back to removing the bullet.

Wolborg sat on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the surface of the table as he looked his husky over. She had things coming from her mouth that had been tied over her snout. She had her ice blue eyes closed as the human worked with thin sticks to remove what had been paining her.

He cooed and whined and nuzzled his black nose against her brown one. She wasn't moving or responding to his gestures. Wolborg yelped and whined when the human finished up on his husky's wound and began to wipe it with a cloth and then place more cloth to the wound. Wolborg whined at the human as they finished up and then looked don at him.

The surgeon smiled at the wolf and petted behind its ear. "Don't worry. Your friend will be fine now." He held up, with the surgical tweezers, the bullet he had removed from the husky's shoulder. "It's here and she will be fine. Good thing she has a friend like you." He beamed and placed the bullet down with the tweezers and then went around to the husky's front to remove the tubes that were helping her to breathe and stay asleep.

He removed the tubes and placed them down onto a tray which a nurse came and collected for sterilising. He got help from another nurse to help him to lift the unconscious husky to another room and set her down on warm bedding. He smiled when the wolf began to follow close behind with his tail still between its legs.

Wolborg watched as the humans placed Sheila down onto a warm bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm and safe. He padded towards her and set down next to the bed and placed his chin on the blankets and rest his nose against hers. He whined and cooed to her as she slept on. He hoped his husky would be okay.

Sabrina halted Tex with the reins and slid out of the saddle, gasping at the sudden weight to her ankles and feet. She pulled Tex over and tied his reins to a pole next to the door and grabbed the papers and her purse out of his saddle bag and then ran through the door to the front desk.

She pushed past a few waiting people and apologised. "I'm sorry. But this is an emergency. I'm looking for a brown and white Siberian Husky. Her name is Sheila. I was told she was brought in here." She waited impatiently as the receptionist looked through her notes and nodded.

She looked up at the strange silver haired girl. "Yes, she was brought in here this morning and has just left surgery. Would you like me to call the surgeon for you?"

Sabrina's left eyebrow twitched. She had never been so anxious in her life. "No!" She shouted to the receptionist. "I need to see her, now. I need to know how she is.." She trailed off when a man walked through the doors and glanced at her.

"I assume you are the owner of the husky?" He asked, blinking confused at the girl.

Sabrina shook her head and walked to the man. "No, she belongs to my brother. But please, I need to see her. My brother is…" She had to think of the right thing to say to not arouse attention. "He is unavailable at the moment." She blinked when the man took her through the hall and down to a room.

The surgeon stopped at a door and looked back down at the girl. "She is in here. Sleeping at the moment. I don't think she will be asleep for much longer. Dogs don't have a big as effect with the anaesthesia as humans do." He placed his hand on the doorhandle.

Sabrina blinked as he opened the door. She looked to the man. "Would you mind taking my horse some food outside? He hasn't eaten since early this morning." She told the man and smiled when he nodded. She breathed in slowly and out even slower. She walked into the room and instantly stopped and gawked.

In the bed was Sheila with blankets over her. But next to her was a large white dog. It had its head next to Sheila's and was whining and cooing to her. Sabrina swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. The dog was huge. It couldn't be a dog… Sabrina stepped closer and gasped when its head shot up and bore its amber eyes into hers.

She looked it over as she walked closer and closer to the two. The white dog didn't seem vicious. Otherwise it would have torn her to shreds by now. And they wouldn't of let it in if it was vicious. Sabrina set herself down next to Sheila and then looked to the white dog again.

It stared at her with its large eyes and had its head tilted to one side slightly as it looked her over. She had to admit that it was a very beautiful dog. But where did it come from? She looked back to see a nurse walk in with some treats and water. "E-excuse me?" Sabrina asked, the nurse looking to her. "Who does this dog belong to?" She enquired and looked back down at the dog.

The nurse shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. It was brought in with the husky so I assume that it belongs to the same owner." He left the treats and water next to Sheila's bed and left Sabrina with the sleeping Sheila and the staring white dog.

The dog couldn't of belonged to Chadwick. He had only ever had Sheila. Then who did it belong to? She gasped when her phone rang in her pocket. She looked at the flashing screen. 'Mum' it read. She pushed the green button.

"Hey mum. Yeah I made it here alright. Yeah there's this white dog here and.." She trailed off as her mother explained everything to her and caused Sabrina's emerald eyes to go wide and stare back at the dog. "A.. a wolf? He was what? In an internet relationship? Chad? No!" She exclaimed to her mother as she looked to the white wolf. "Yeah… I'll tell you how she is when she wakes up. Alright mum. Love you too. Bye." She pushed the end button and looked back down at the wolf.

It looked into her emerald eyes with its amber ones as it placed its nose back to Sheila's and whined. Sabrina blinked at the wolf and began to pet behind Sheila's brown ears softly and affectionately. "I wonder who you belong to…" She trailed into thought as the wolf stifled a yawn and closed its eyes to rest with Sheila.

Sabrina could only hope that her query would be answered along with her brother's safe return. She opened her purse and looked to the window pocket of a picture of herself and Chadwick playing around like real brother and sister. _'Chad…'_

**Little pointers in this chapter:**

**(1) Mobile phones can scare horses. They have sensitive hearing like cats and dogs and can get very scared. And when horses get scared they usually rear and it can hurt. Never had it done to me but believe me it happens.**

**(2) Quarter horses are Australian bred horses that we often use on farms and while labouring and such. They're pretty much Australian work horses and are very beautiful in the face and have sturdy bodies and legs.**

**(3) I don't go horse riding very often and when I do its usually only in the sandpit because we don't have a proper saddle for Emma =( But I only guessed that it would take that long for them to reach fifteen kilometres. Sorry if this is wrong or anything =d**

**And there's chapter 10 done at long last! I'm so glad I got this written up. Now to begin on chapter 11. Haha. Should be fun.  
****Well thank you guys so much for reading and please do review ^w^**

**~SD**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMGOSH! Finally chapter 11! I am so sorry for the massively big DELAY in this chapter. I had started it a few weeks ago and I had no idea where to go from there. So I've been procrastinating a little but finally here it is! Chapter 11 of Different Kind of Love!I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, who has added this story to their faves who are watching it or who are just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

The plane ride back to Russia, for Tala, was long and anxious. He often shared glances with Boris, who sat opposite him, and would also break the glance and stare out of his tiny window. He was overly worried for Chadwick; who was still tied in the sack on the floor next to Boris.

He couldn't do anything to release his lover. If he were to make one move out of his seat, other than to the toilet, the consequences could be fatal for him… and for Chadwick. He kept taking quick glances to the sack to make sure that Chadwick wouldn't wake and go into hysterics.

Tala sighed, with worry, and continued to stare out of the tiny window next to him. He watched the grey clouds zip by as they entered the boarders of Russia from Asia. They hadn't stopped to refuel the jet, since the jet went faster than any other plane. Boris's boss certainly had a lot of money to throw around on luxuries such as this.

Tala closed his ice blue eyes and bit his bottom lip. _'I hope that Wolborg and Sheila are okay. I wonder if help arrived in time to save Sheila. Chad would be so heartbroken if she didn't survive.' _He mentally growled at himself for thinking such things. Of course Sheila would be okay! Of course help had arrived on time! _'I have to stay strong… for Chad.' _He gritted his teeth and jolted his eyes open when he felt the plane descending slowly.

Boris nodded to one of the abbey guards and had Chadwick thrown in a seat and buckled in. He was still unconscious. Boris smirked and watched as Tala sat with so much anxiety. He was going to have much fun exacting the consequences on the red haired young man across from him.

'_With Chadwick in our grasp we can command Tala in any which way we please.' _He gave sadistic smirk and glanced at the sack as it began to move slightly. The fluid was starting to wear off. Boris could only hope they arrived at the abbey before the drug ceased to have any effect on the unconscious young man.

He gave a dirty snarl and kept his eyes on the sack next to him that continued to move about slightly with groans muffled from the material. He closed his aging blue eyes and licked his top lip.

'_I wonder how Voltaire will react to this' _He smirked. He was sure to get a handsome reward for this. Having brought back Tala for his punishment and also, by fluke, finding an ex student of the abbey that Tala was staying with.

'_Tala probably didn't even know he was an ex student. Though I am not surprised how he feels towards Chadwick… They always had a close bond, after all.' _In his mind a sadistic cackle could be heard. He just sat there with a smirk on his thin, pale, lips.

Tala watched Boris's face as it twisted between smirks and snarls. He could never understand his mentor. Nor did he ever want to. But what was going through his sick and twisted mind couldn't be good for a continuous smirk to reside on his lips.

'_He'd better not hurt Chad. That'll be the last thing he'll ever do after I'm through with him.' _Tala gritted his teeth and assumed that Boris had seen him, for the smirk grew wider. _'Keep smirking you sick bastard! You'll get what's coming to you after all of this.' _

Tala dug his nails into the sleeves of his jacket as the plane skid across the runway of the airport. He closed his ice blue eyes as the plane jolted a few times and finally began to slow to the terminal.

Of course it wasn't a public airport. It was a private runway of Boris's twisted boss. There had to be more to this than them just wanting Tala back.

'_I really hope they only want me… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Chad…' _His mind trailed off as Boris pulled him up from his seat and then led him through the door of the jet and down the stairs to the limousine waiting for them.

Tala looked back as one of the abbey guards picked the unconscious Chadwick, tied in the sack, up and slung him over their shoulder and followed Tala and Boris down the stairs to the limousine. Tala looked down at the ground as he was shoved in the vehicle.

He closed his ice blue eyes and bit his bottom lip as Boris sat opposite him with Chadwick propped up next to him. The abbey guard took his seat next to Tala and kept a firm eye on him. No chance of escape.

Boris nodded to the driver and the motor started. They drove from the runway back towards the abbey. Tala knew it couldn't be anywhere else they were going. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that refused to leave him be. He leaned back in the padded chair and sighed through his nostrils.

They drove through the snowy streets of Moscow for a time. He recognised it all too well. They were nearing the abbey. It was only a few blocks away. He felt his shoulders tense up and then he gripped at the knees of his pants.

Wolborg was back in Australia with Sheila and all of his friends were inside that rotten abbey. They were all waiting for he and Wolborg. Weren't they in for a surprise when they see that Wolborg isn't with him?

Tala kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the look on Boris's face. He knew the look all too well. If Boris smirked or chuckled… you were in trouble. He was sick and twisted.

'_I still have all of those scars from that damned whip of his.' _His mind trembled in which he found his own body beginning to tremble. He couldn't show this weakness in front of Boris! He was sure to be in for a belting of sorts from the twisted Russian man.

Boris smirked at Tala's trembling frame. "Fear not, young Tala. Your friends will all be there to watch your punishment. You can be certain of that." His voice trailed off and went deep all of a sudden. "I can guarantee you that Chadwick will suffer your punishment, also." He grinned when Tala took in a sharp breath. "Perhaps this will be a lesson not to double cross me, _ever._"

Tala shivered at the tone Boris used in his voice. It was low and deep. It was like a bear growl of sorts. No… it was worse!

Tala heard his own whimper and felt his shoulders racking harder from the amount of shuddering he was displaying. He bit his bottom lip and clamped his eyes shut as the limousine pulled into the courtyard of a dark, gloomy, building. It appeared to be very old and falling apart. It was often patched up every few months to ensure the building stay in tact.

For passer-bys and people who knew not of the abbey, it appeared as an average orphanage. Though it was usually off bounds to the general public. Only the rich and wealthy would come here to see the children for slavery or working around their overly ridiculous mansions. They abbey always had a profit.

~Tala's POV~

I remember being not even five years old when I was brought here. Or was I six? The time has gone slowly over the passing years. Each year is always different to the last. I remember mother abandoned me with my father, a drunken idiot. He often had me go to the store to steal for him.

That's when I met Bryan. He was the first I met of my friends. Though he was in a similar situation to myself. That's when Boris found us… Took us in to his abbey. I'll never forget those days.

Training for constant hours of the day until the late hours of the night. Though sometimes in the abbey we could never really tell the difference between night and day. To add to the constant grey clouds; inside the abbey was always dark, save for the artificial lights.

It can drive a person insane if not treated properly. I think we nearly went insane after a few years in that wretched abbey… If I didn't have the guys I would've gone insane long ago…

But now that Chadwick was at the abbey I can only wonder if I had forgotten him. He seems so familiar. As though we had met in the past… I can remember his scent from somewhere. But just because Wolborg is a part of me in a way it doesn't mean I'm turning into a wolf.

I know I feel familiar to him also. The intimacy we shared with one another… He's so beautiful. I can feel my eyelids getting light as they force themselves open.

Glancing at Boris, he sits there with that sadistic smirk on his face. Looking quickly to Chadwick, I can see him moving inside the sack. I can hear his whimpers. The sedative must me wearing off… Please, Chad, stay asleep for a while longer…

I can feel stinging at the back of my eyes. Are those tears? I can feel them forcing their way forward, I can feel them stinging my eyes… I can feel one roll down my cheek. I can't let Boris see! Shutting my eyes I bite my lip once again… Chad please hold on… Please…

~Normal POV~

The vehicle came to a halt outside of the abbey doors. Boris unbuckled his seat belt and nodded to the abbey guard to wait in the car with Tala. The driver came around to Chadwick's side and pulled him from the backseat and slung him over his shoulder and followed Boris.

Boris looked to Tala. "Try to escape and he will suffer." He sneered and got out of the car, three more abbey guards racing to the vehicle as the guard pushed Tala out of the limousine. He couldn't try to fight them…For Chadwick's sake. He had to keep him safe. At any cost.

The four abbey guards escorted Tala through the large abbey doors. He took one last glance as Boris and the driver took Chadwick to the main hall of the abbey to his boss's study. The doors slammed shut and Tala was enveloped by the darkness of the hall.

He could hear his own footsteps with the abbey guards as they walked down the long hallway towards the cells where the other students were kept. He was likely to be thrown into isolation after what he had done.

He shuddered at the thought. One of his friends had been trapped in isolation. It wasn't pretty. They were forced to stay in the darkness day in and day out. The only time he was allowed out was to train and to eat and go to the toilet. Nothing more than that. He had been kept in isolation for two years. After the second year the scientists analysing his status became worried for his health as it started to deteriorate.

Boris had him taken from isolation and put back in with his friends. Though they were all a little edgy towards him. He was quiet for a long time and often sent hard glares towards everyone. The sunlight hurt his eyes when they were allowed to roam around outside of the abbey. His skin was almost as pale as the snow. Though he recovered from his friends caring natures and he soon became bubbly, but not overly.

Tala gave a small smile and suddenly stopped when two of the four abbey guards led him to a door. This was it. He was going into isolation. He blinked when the guard on his left pulled out a set of keys. The key he displayed looked vaguely familiar.

The door was opened and he was shoved inside. He stumbled inside the room, noticing lights. He looked up and saw three figures sitting on three separate beds. There were two bunks in the tiny room. One of the top bunks was occupied by a short boy with indigo hair and ruby eyes.

Below him was a fairly built young man with rye blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had a chiselled face and his muscles were curved and toned. He gave Tala a glance before narrowing his rye eyebrows.

The last boy was the one Tala though back to. He sat on the opposite side of the two other boys on the bottom bunk. He had lilac hair with light jade green eyes. They appeared to be rather cold if anyone was too fearful to look beyond the coldness. Tala knew underneath his friend was really soft and comforting.

He looked up and between all of his friends. The short boy was the first to speak. "Where's Wolborg?"

Tala sent him a soft glance. He couldn't lie to them. Anyone but them… He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Wolborg… I had to leave him behind… In Australia." He looked up as they all took in sharp breaths. "I met someone." He gave a small smile.

The short boy nodded. "Boris had informed us you ran off. We didn't know what to think… I thought we were friends?" He slandered his eyebrows.

Tala shook his head. "Ian, it's not like that! You guys mean everything to me!" He pleaded.

The lilac haired boy snarled. "But obviously this 'someone' is far more important than your life long friends? Am I correct?"

Tala clenched his fists. "Bryan… I…" He then looked to the rye blonde haired boy as he stood up and approached the red head with caution. He had a worried look on his face. "Spencer…" He then sighed in aggravation. "I met an ex student from the abbey… Boris has him as we speak."

Bryan clenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who might that be?" He asked. He didn't have a pleasant tone to his voice. He was more worried than angry.

Tala gritted his teeth. "Do you guys remember Chadwick…"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Hiwatari?" He nodded when Tala did. "Yeah I remember him. Managed to escape. Lucky bastard."

Tala looked up. "He's been living in Australia all of this time. With his husky… Boris shot her in the shoulder." He growled. "That's why Wolborg is still there. He didn't want to leave Sheila. I didn't have a choice. It was either Wolborg or me…"

Bryan shook his head. "It was either Chadwick or you. Boris got you both in the end." He said, narrowing his thick, lilac, eyebrows. "Does Chadwick have anyone back in Australia he can depend on?"

Tala merely shrugged his shoulders and then remembered the photo he had seen. "A girl… and a woman." He looked to greet his friends confused stares. "I saw a photo of them… They must have been the ones who found Chad… They were the ones who probably took them in…" He then remembered he had Chadwick's number in his phone… He could phone whoever had Chadwick's phone… He just had to… For Chadwick's sake.

Inside the office Boris had taken the sack off of Chadwick and allowed him to fall to the carpet. He lay there twitching as the drug began to waver from his system. Boris then looked up to greet the face of an angry Voltaire.

Boris smirked. "I retrieved Tala, sir. He has been placed into his cell and will be dealt with shortly." He then reached down and picked Chadwick up by the scruff of his baggy red jumper and held him up. "Look at what else I found."

Voltaire's eyes suddenly went wide as Boris lolled Chadwick's head to the wide for a better view of his face. He recognised him all too well. "Where did you find him?" He sneered, standing from his chair and walking to Boris to stop in front of Chadwick.

Boris smirked. "I found him with Tala. They had no idea that he was an ex student. That is… until I told him." He grinned and let Chadwick's body fall to the floor.

The jolt woke the boy and he looked around. His eyes took a minute or so to adjust to the light. He felt carpet underneath him. He felt someone staring down at him. He got to his knees weakly and looked up. His amethyst eyes went wide.

He yelped and backed away, making a dash for the door. He banged his fists against its solid surface and turned, pressing himself against the mahogany door. He was going to hurt him again… He was going to whip him and torture him.

Chadwick shook his head as Boris neared. "Please…." He whimpered, his voice trembling and breaking. "Don't hurt me… I beg you." He stammered and screamed when Boris drove his fist into his abdomen. He gagged and fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. He then felt a hand grip his slate hair tightly and slam him against the door. He choked on a sob and shook his head.

Boris smirked sadistically. "Oh believe me, Chadwick. I'm going to do more than just hurt you." He turned to Voltaire as they grey haired man gave him the signal. "Time for you to join your beloved." He dragged Chadwick out of the office and down the halls, feeling his weight fall to the ground often after losing his footing.

He tugged at Chadwick's hair and led him further and further down the hall until they came to a steel door. He looked to an abbey guard that happened to pass by. "Unlock the door."

Chadwick's eyes suddenly went wide as the room was pitch black. He remembered this room… The isolation room. He screamed and tried to resist Boris's strong grip. He was then tossed in with the steel door slamming behind him and locking.

Chadwick shook all over and felt himself next to a wall and propped up against it. He brought his knees to his chest and rest his forehead on his knees and sat in the complete darkness of the isolation room, hearing nothing but the sounds of his own sobs and whimpers.

**Oh noes! Poor Chaddie T_T Let's hope that help comes by soon to help him out of the isolation room! And now Tala had a lot of explaining to do to his friends. We'll have to wait and see for the next chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


End file.
